The Boy From The Sky: Take Two
by OldNarnian
Summary: As the comet comes nearer everyday, the Gaang is faced with a new challenge. A boy ha fallen from the sky and given a mission that must be completed. But he can't do it alone. *Set after the Southern Raiders and before The Lost Hero* (This is just the revised version of my other story. This one will be better, I promise!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! So I got a lot of positive feedback on my last post, telling me to go for the rewrite! So here we are! Thank you all so much for supporting me :) **

**Here is The Boy On The Ground. Take two! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Two young waterbenders stood together, waist deep in a stream. They were concentrating, carefully passing a small bubble of water back on forth between them together.

It was peaceful and refreshing. The water rushing around them, a soft wind moved the tree tops.

And yet, with all the nature and peace around them, Aang still looked troubled.

"I hope you know this block isn't going to last forever, right?" Katara ventured to ask. "It's just like last time. You'll get over it."

"But last time was a _physical_ block." Aang defended himself. "This is different!"

"How could this be different?" Katara asked.

"This is more of a mental block..." Aang said. His slim arms moved the water back to Katara. "I don't want to firebend. Remember when I burned you?"

"Yeah... but remember when you went to the Sun Warrior's temple and learned that fire isn't destruction but light and life?" Katara shook her head. "You _need_ fire bending."

Aand cast his eyes down. He couldn't look at her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the water acting as a soother.

Before either of them spoke again, they were interrupted. Sokka and Toph burst through the trees giggling and laughing.

Katara put her hands on her hips. The water between her and Aang splashed down. "What did you do?" She demanded.

"Nothing!" They coursed. Sokka put his hands behind his back and grinned at them.

"I'm not joking, Sokka. What did you _do_?"

"Jeez Katara. Can't a guy laugh without someone thinking he's done something wrong?" Sokka asked, mock hurt in his eyes. "What does it take to get some trust around here?"

"Toph?" She turned on the young waterbender.

"Not my mom!" Toph sang.

"We've talked about this!" Katara sang back.

Toph opened up her mouth to retort back but instead reached for Sokka. "Run."

She took off running but Sokka hesitated. An angry looking Zuko burst ran out of the trees behind them. There was a moment of silence as his flickering eyes surveyed the clearing and his eyes locked in on Sokka.

He visibly flinched when he heard the shrieks of laughter coming from the steam.

Sokka turned on his heels and bolted but Zuko was too fast. He threw a ball of fire, blocking off the escape route.

Sokka turned around, "Oh, hey man. What's up?"

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Hair." He demanded, closing in.

"It looks the same as always to me!" Toph chimed in, from a safe distance.

Zuko's hair was the colour of ice. The blue hair on top of his head flicked back as he snapped her, "Not helping, Toph!" He said between clenched teeth.

"It was just a joke!" Sokka said, trying to calm him down. "Don't be uptight!"

Zuko grabbed the front of Sokka's shirt and pulled him forwards. "Change it back. _Now_."

"It'll come out with water!" Sokka said. "You just have to wash it..." Zuko didn't move, and neither did the waterbenders. "Katara?" Sokka called. "Katara! Help me!"

Aang finally took pity on Sokka and with a swift motion, he drenched the young prince.

The water sizzled as it hit him, all the blue washed out and settled on his shirt. The water curled and floated up in a wisp of steam.

"Little... _steamed_, Fire Boy?" Sokka asked, grinning again.

Toph chuckled at Sokka's joke and started coming back to the group.

"What was the point of that?" He seethed.

"Point of what?" Sokka blinked innocently, playing dumb.

Zuko was unimpressed.

"Oh come on! You thought it was- OH MY GOODNESS! LOOK OUT!" HE screamed and pointed behind Zuko,

Aang and Katara were still sitting in the water laughing at the whole scene in front of them, and didn't hear.

"Nice try, Water Tribe." Zuko grumbled, pulling off his blue, stained shirt.

"No seriously!" Sokka pushed past Zuko. "Aang! Katara!_ Catch him_!"

Aang and Katara looked up too late. A body was being hurtled down from the sky, a stream of smoke was left behind him. Aang didn't even have time to react before the body hit the water, not far from where he was sitting. But it didn't hit the way he expected.

The water it's self seemed to reach up and grab the body, just before totally impact.

Not to waste another moment he and Katara jumped in and started moving towards the point they thought he had fallen. Sokka and Zuko not far behind. The water was deep enough to be up to Aang's neck, so he used water bending to walk above the water.

"There he is!" Katara pointed, she was also on her feet, flying around on a patch of ice. The body was lying face down in the water, not moving.

Katara moved her arms around, the water started moving but as soon as it got within a foot of the body, it stopped.

"The water around him won't let me bend." Katara said, panic sounding in her voice. "How are we supposed to get him back to land? Why isn't it letting me bend?"

"Calm down, Katara!" Aang said, he used airbending to get close to the boy and then grabbed him and started pulling him closer to shore, Sokka and Zuko each grabbed an arm and helped drag him out of the water. Giving a pointed look to Katara.

"Oh... right." She said sheepishly, and followed the boys back.

"What was that?" Toph asked as soon as they set foot on dry land. "_Who_ is that?"

"He just... fell from the sky." Sokka said, amazed. They laid the boy on the ground.

"What are we supposed to do with him?" Aang asked, looking at the unconscious boy.

The boy would have been tall, if he were standing. His clothes were strange, and burnt. Hardly even recognizable as clothes. Yet his tanned skin and hair were unharmed, other then a few old scars. His hair was dark. Black even and a complete mess. His mouth was slightly open and his breaths came in shallow and raspy, long stretches in between.

"He feels... off. I don't think he's normal. His pulse is really slow." Toph said. "You should probably give him your heal-ly, hand, magic, Katara."

Without a second though she bent down and encased her hand in water, it started glowing blue and the second she touched him, he flinched and then relaxed.

"I don't think it's me healing him." Katara said, amazed. "It's just the water."

"Okay," Zuko spoke for the first time. "Lets go. We need to put lots of ground between us."

"What are you talking about?" Aang asked. "Between us and who?"

"Him!" Zuko gestured to the boy. "Do you_ really_ think its a good idea to just take him in? He was just blasted from the sky! And survived!"

Aang looked at the boy. "I think he'd only be dangerous if we attacked him." He said slowly, he could basically feel the immense power radiating off the body.

"You don't know that."

"We can't just leave him, Zuko." Aang said. "We need to take care of him."

"I'm with Aang on this." Katara put in. "We couldn't possibly save him from drowning and then just leave him to die. We're in the Fire Nation and they'd for sure kill him if they found him."

Sokka dropped to him knees on the other side of the boy and started going through the folds of his clothes.

"Sokka!" Katara swatted at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going though his clothes. If he wakes up suddenly we don't want him armed. He obviously really powerful."

He looked up at the startled faces of the others. "What? I'm not stupid. Even I can tell. It's obvious he was unconscious when he was falling and you saw the water, it moved for him. He's a powerful bender and we should take away any advantage he might have over us. We don't want to get hurt."

"I'm impressed, Sokka." Katara said. "But I don't think you should be searching the clothes of a _dying boy._ There's no way he could overpower us if he does decide to just wake up."

Sokka didn't reply, just continued looking.

"Aang! Stop him!" Katara said.

"Well, he _does_ have a point." Aang said slowly. "And if he finds anything, we'll know that much more about him."

Katara crossed her arms and sat back on her heels.

"Ah-HA!" Sokka held up a small, stout, metal stick.

"Oh great, Sokka." Katara said dryly. "Now we know that he's a massive killer with a murderous stick."

Sokka started fiddling with it.

"Put that back." Zuko said. "He probably has that for... sentimental reasons." He reached for the stick but Sokka moved out of he way, suddenly the top of it popped off and Sokka was holding a long, sharp, bronze sword.

"Woah." Zuko and Sokka said at the same time.

Zuko stepped back and held up his hands.

"Murderous stick... good guess, Katara!" Toph gave the older girl a thumbs up.

Katara didn't reply.

Aang stared at the sword.

"We still have to watch out for him." He decided. "We'll bring him back to camp and make sure he doesn't do anything dangerous."

Zuko let out a breath. "Whatever you say, Avatar."

Toph and Aang earthbended a platform under him and started moving him towards camp. Katara hovering just behind them.

Zuko and Sokka remained behind with the sword.

"Pretty cool sword, huh?" Zuko asked.

"I guess." Sokka said.

"Can you change it back?"

"Change it back to what?"

"To the little metal stick."

"Oh... maybe." Sokka picked up the lid off the ground and touched it to the tip of the sword. Immediately it went back to the small object in his hands.

"What I want to know, is how he came across this magical object." Zuko said.

"I don't believe in magic."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is The Boy On The Ground. Take two! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Chapter 2**

Suki sat by herself, watching the boy. She had been in town the day he had come but Sokka had filled her in pretty well. It had now been two days since he had fallen from the sky and he still hadn't woken up. They had laid him on a soft patch of grass, out of the sun for the most part and not very noticeable.

He was reastless. Always moving in his sleep. Talking, flinching, murmuring, crying. Suki usually hated everything to do with crying. Including the people who did it. So she was always surprised at her feelings when he cried. Even in his sleep he tried to be brave. The few tears he let slip out were tears of frustration and pain.

Another thing that surprised her about him was his sword. It always ended up back in his pocket after about ten minutes. Toph swore up and down that nobody touched him or put it back, and he obviously wasn't going anywhere. It was a mystery.

Suki's suddenly realized she was getting carried away by her thoughts. She was supposed to be watching him. She stood up and walked a little bit away, shaking her shoulders out and stretching her legs.

Before she had gone far, the boy arched his back off the ground and screamed. Without a second thought she was by his side again. He flopped down on the ground and rolled over.

Toph appeared out of nowhere behind Suki.

"He's awake." She announced.

The rest of the gang ran up too.

"We heard a scream, is everything all right?" Sokka asked, panting.

Suki gestured to the boy. "He's awake." She repeated Toph.

The boy finally cracked open his eyes and groaned. He didn't seem too surprised at all the people crowding around him.

"Hello." Aang greeted him softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Can I-" His voice was raspy and rough, he cleared his throat and tried again. "Can I get some water?" He closed his eyes as if the effort to talk was too much, and grimaced.

"Of course." Katara knelt beside him and cradled his head in her lap. Using water bending, she gently gave him a drink of water. "Better?"

"Yes... thank you." His breathing became a little more controlled and they all thought he had fallen asleep again, until he tried to speak. "So who are you? Who do you work for? What are you going to do to me? Kill me? Keep me captive? I don't think I have _any_ information you might want."

Aang looked up, surprised. "We don't work for anyone. And you're not our captive."

"For now." Sokka added.

Percy sighed, he looked confused. "If I'm not your captive... then why am I here?"

"You kinda fell out of the sky and into our camp." Zuko said, grimly.

"The sky?" He asked dubiously.

"Yup." Aang nodded, sitting himself on the ground. "We thought you were going to die."

"Wouldn't be the first time somebody thought that." The boy said quietly. "My name's Percy... by the way."

Everyone looked at Aang.

"Did he fall asleep again?" Katara asked.

Toph nodded.

"Well?" Zuko asked Aang. "What do you make of him?"

"I like him!" Suki put in.

Aang was thinking hard. "Well, he doesn't _seem_ evil. Next time he wakes up we'll get some answers."

Zuko shook his head. "The guy knows less than us. We're not getting any answers from him."

"I guess..." Aang trailed off.

"Come on, Avatar." Zuko said, he pulled Aang off the ground. "We have to practice fire bending."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

Katara gave him an encouraging smile as he slumped off behind the young fire bending prince.

"I'll go watch." Sokka said, Momo settled himself on his shoulders "You girls should watch him." He waved his hand at Percy. "You know, incase he wakes up again."

******************LINE BREAK***************************

The young avatar was hard at work, in the middle of the court yard. The sun beat down on him and he tried to remember the teachings of the old fire bender out-law that had trained him, only a few months ago yet it seemed a life time. A large ball of fire flew up into the air, but quickly dispersed.

Aang stood, drenched in sweat, trying desperating to make the fire bigger, hotter, and more dangerous.

"You're holding back." Zuko shouted. "Don't do that!"

"I know, Zuko." Aang snapped.

Sokka looked up from where he was petting Momo. "Aang?"

"I'm fine, Sokka."

Zuko looked back and forth between the two boys but didn't say anything. "From the top?"

Aang groaned. "Fine."

"Wait!" Sokka commanded. He stood up and looked over Aang and Zuko towards the beach. "Is that _Percy_?" He asked in disbelief.

Aang and Zuko turned around and gazed towards the beach, a lone figure was stumbling and tripping its way to the water.

"I think it is." Aang said, reaching for his staff "Weren't the girls watching him?"

Sokka shrugged. "Come on. We have to go get him." He took off running. "If he gets to the water, his bending might be able to take us."

"Ha!" Zuko scoffed. "I doubt that."

The boys neared the struggling figure, Aang was ahead of the others, making good use of his air bending.

"Hey." Aang said casually as he reached Percy. "Where do you think you're going?" He was walking backwards, facing Percy, who at the moment was crawling.

"Water." He gasped out, "Thought... you said I... wasn't, prisoner."

"You're not." Sokka and Zuko finally arrived. "As long as you don't attack."

Percy gave Sokka a 'duh' look. "Not attacking... Just... need the wa... water."

Aang held out his arms to stop Zuko and Sokka. He watched carefully as Percy reached the water and slowly eased himself in.

His whole body shuddered and Aang thought it was from the cold, but looking closer realized it was from pure pleasure. The water rippled as if it was enjoying it too.

Percy suddenly straightened himself out and dove into the water. He just disappeared without a trace.

"Where did he go?" Sokka asked.

Aand shrugged. The three of the took a stance, ready for a fight, but as the minutes ticked on, they started to get nervous.

Aang was making himself almost sick. "Where could he be?" He thought. "Even a water bender has to come up at_ some_ point, right?"

"Aang?" Zuko said, still gazing out at the water. "I think you should go in after him."

"What? Why me?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Why do you _think_ you, Avatar?"

Aang pouted and traced a line on the fine sand with his toe. There was silence as he quickly laid out his options in his head. "Fine. I'll go." He took a few steps back and than ran for the water, just before he reached the edge he launched himself in the air with earth bending and dove into the waves with barley a ripple.

"Show off." Sokka muttered.

Seconds after he disappeared, Katara and Suki ran down the beach, the sand flying up behind them.

"Hey!" Katara said. "Did Toph tell you we lost Percy?"

"Yeah." Sokka replied. "He went underwater like, ten minutes ago. We just sent Aang down there to check on him."

"_By himself_?" The girls yelled in unison.

Sokka took a step back, he and Zuko glanced at each other in the corner of their eyes. Sokka put a hand on the back of his neck. "Umm."

Suki slapped her forehead and groaned.

"You're not angry at me, are you Suki?" Sokka looked pleadingly at his girlfriend. She glanced at Katara's burning face and nodded solemnly at him.

"Sorry, Sokka." She said. "But that was a stupid move."

Sokka looked dejected, until he saw her flash him a small wink.

"Well, I guess I'm going in after Aang, now." Katara fumed. She slipped off her shoes and followed the two boys into the water.

"And then there were four." Toph sighed.

*********LINE BREAK*********

Under the water, Aang swam about in silence. So far there was no sign of Percy. He sighed. It was relaxing down here though. No sounds and way less distractions then up on land. It was kind of like flying. It would be a good place to meditate, Aang thought.

A large fish passed under Aang, he jumped a little and shrugged to himself. Well, no sign of Percy down here. Might as well report back to Zuko and Sokka now.

Aang was just about to begin swimming up when he noticed a large clump of small fish, surrounding something. More and more fish came to swim in mad little circels around whatever it was.

Deciding to give it a look, Aang blew the air bubble around him a little bit bigger and made his way over. But before he made it over, the fish suddenly dispersed. Leaving Aang decidedly alone.

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing here?" A deep voice demanded.

Aang whirled around as fast as he could underwater and look at the owner of the voice.

"_Percy_?" He asked in disbelief.

It was indeed Percy, but not the one he had been expecting. This Percy stood tall, arms folded across his chest. His muscles stood out more than they had before. His face was full and awake, eyes alert and bright. This was not the boy Aang had watched cry in his sleep. This was a leader, a warrior.

"Do I know you?" Percy peered at Aang under his dark eye lashes. "Oh, hold on! You're that kid!"

"That's me!" Aang grinned, getting over his shock. "The kid!"

"You know what I mean." Percy said. "You told the other's not to leave me on the beach. Thanks."

"No problem." Aang said. "How much do you remember, exactly? You were out for a long time."

"Two days, right? Not that long."

"How did you know that?"

"I've been knocked out a lot." Percy said, he still seemed guarded, and prepared to defend himself. "So, you're not my enemy. At least that's what you and the other guy said. I don't really remember _much_."

"Nope! No enemies here! We're all friends."

"In that case..." Percy held out his hand. "Hey, I'm Percy." He grinned at Aang.

The two shook hands but the second Aang touched Percy he recoiled. "You're dry!" He exclaimed.

A panicked look came on Percy's face, the water started churning slightly and the current changed, pushing Aang away from Percy.

"Hey! Wait!" Aang cried out, reaching out for Percy. Out of nowhere, Katara appeared. She grabbed Aang's arm and pulled him close to her. She angrily thrust her arms at Percy, the water swirled and bubbled around them.

The fish were everywhere, making it even harder to see. Water caved in Aang's air bubble. Saltwater filled his eyes and mouth. He couldn't see or even think, if he could've, he would have gone into the Avatar State.

Percy covered his ears in agony. "I know! I know! SHUT UP! I'll fix it!" He yelled. Without warning, the water stopped moving. The bubble Katara had made around her own head caved in and she grabbed at her face in panic. Aang quickly made the air bubble around him expand to Katara but before they could recover, the water seemed to wrap it's self around them and push them out of the ocean.

The two were shot from the surface and started falling towards the beach. Aang wrapped his arms around Katara and used air bending to soften their landing. As soon as Katara's feet touched dry ground she shoved Aang away.

"What the heck was that?" She demanded furiously, water dripped off her face.

"What happened?" Sokka asked, he grabbed Katara's elbow. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine, Sokka." She grunted, wrenching her arm away.

"We found Percy." Aang offered.

"And?" Suki asked. "Where is he?"

"Still in the ocean." Katara seethed. She water bended her hair dry. "He did something to the water. Overridded my bending or something. I could bend around him." She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She covered her face with her hands and took another shaky breath.

"Katara?" Aang asked softly.

She pulled her hands away and gave a brave smile. She pulled Aang into a hug. "I'm sorry, Aang. I overreacted and it really freaked me out when I couldn't bend."

"Oh..." Aang blushed and awkwardly hugged her back. Physical touch had been rare between them since the night they went to see the Amber Island Players. "It's okay."

"Let's get back to camp." Zuko suggested. "Forget about Percy. I say he's not our problem anymore."

Sokka threw his arm around Suki's shoulders and started leading the way.

"Race you?" Toph suggested to the couple. The nodded and took off running. "You too, Sparky!" Toph grabbed Zuko's arm and dragged him away.

"Coming?" Katara asked Aang.

"Yeah.. Just a minute." Aang sqinted at the ocean. "Is that _Percy_?"

Katara sighed and looked. A figure broke though the surface of the water and dived back in without so much as a ripple. No effort in his movements. They came as naturally as breathing. "Who is this guy?" She breathed. She shook her head."Let's go. It won't help if we just sit here obsessing over him, will it?"

"Guess not." Aang tore his eyes away and turned to follow Katara.

The walked up a little bit until they reached a small cliff above the water. Aang couldn't resist the urge to look out again.

"I don't think he's a water bender." He blurted out.

Katara turned to face him in shock. "Not a water-" She was cut off by Percy bursting out of the water. He started running towards them and grabbed each of their wrists as he ran past.

"Run. Run. Run. Run. Run." He said quickly.

And run they did. The instincts took over and soon all three were back at camp.

Zuko groaned when he saw Percy again.

Aang and Katara weren't that effected by the short run, but Percy was bent over double, wheezing.

"He's not steady on his feet." Toph noted.

"Haven't run like that in a while." He joked half-heartedly.

"He's going to faint!" Toph yelled.

Aang and Katara reached for Percy as he stumbled forwards. All of the power and energy Aang and Katara had seen underwater was one, drained out of him.

"No. No. Nope." He said, he put both hands out to steady himself. "I'm fine. I've got it."

"I think you need to go to bed." Katara told him gently.

Percy shook his head, trying to clear it. His face was a sickly ashen colour. "Do you promise not to kill me in my sleep?" He asked.

"Promise." Aang smiled up at him.

"I like you, kid." Percy said. "I'll just... go to sleep then." He awkwardly started lowering himself down on the ground.

"Oh no, you don't!" Katara grabbed is arm and hoisted him back up. "You can sleep in Sokka's tent."

"Hey!" Sokka protested. Suki poked him in the back. She winked at him and nodded towards her own tent.

"Really, I'm fine on the ground. I don't want to take anyone's... tent." Percy said weakly.

"Oh no!" Sokka said heartily. "I _insist_!" He threw his arm around Percy's broad shoulders and started leading the way. "I just need to grab a few things and it's all yours."

"No, I honestly-"

"Just shut up and go to sleep already." Toph snapped. "You're making me dizzy."

Percy gave her a confused look. He shook it off and tried to follow Sokka.

"I really don't understand him." Aang decided.

**My family watched the Last Airbender movie last night and made me watch too. It was traumatic. I hate that movie so much .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is The Boy On The Ground. Take two! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Chapt****er 3**

As the two boys neared the tent, Sokka had to move his arm from around Percy's shoulders to his middle to support him as he walked. The hot sun beating down on them didn't help either. Percy was struggling with pure exhaustion. He felt a surge of self-hatred towards himself. He couldn't even walk to a tent twenty feet away.

"Here we are!" Sokka opened the tent flap with a flourish. Percy immediately sat down on the mat and looked around. The tent was pretty much bare, except for the mat on the ground, a bag in the corner, and a long, black, sword leaning against the back of the tent. It gleamed dangerously in the odd lighting of the tent.

"Woah." Percy reached for the sword but stopped when he saw Sokka flinch. "May I?" He asked.

Sokka still looked apprehensive but nodded anyway.

Percy's hand clasped the hilt of the sword and picked it up. He inspected the blade. It wasn't a flawless blade but it was still impressive. He ran his thumb alongside the flat of the sword.

"Where did you get it?" He asked, still inspecting it.

"I made it." Sokka answered, pulling himself to his full height.

Percy looked up, fully scrutinizing him. His eye's traveled over the other boy's body, he wasn't really all that tall or muscular but his dark hair and skin mixed with his sharp blue eye's made a strikingly attractive image. He had the smart look of a guy who had fought and defended the things he believed in.

Percy nodded his head, turning back to the blade. He stood up and did a few experimental swipes. The strange boy had made a good impression with his sword making skills. "Well, you did a very good job."

"Really? You think so?" Sokka asked hopefully.

"Sure." Percy handed the sword back. "It's really cool. I've never seen a black blade like that before."

"I made it out of a meteorite." Sokka grinned crookedly, taking back the sword.

"A meteorite?" Percy asked in disbelief. "That's... awesome."

"Hey, can I ask you a question? While we're on the subject of swords?" Sokka asked.

"Sure." Percy glanced up suspiciously.

"What's the deal with _your_ sword?"

Percy's hand immediately went to his pocket, his face went slack. "Umm." He glanced around the tent, looking for inspiration. "What sword?"

"Your sword." Sokka pressed. "The one that's disguised as a little stick. How does it work? And how does it always end up back in your pocket?"

Percy suddenly grabbed his stomach and moaned. "I think I'm going to be sick." He lied. His face twisted up to look as sick as he could manage.

Sokka helped him lie down on the mat and then quickly stepped back. "I'm Sokka, by the way." He said as he left.

Percy nodded once. "Thanks man, for everything."

As the front flap of the tent closed, Percy laid his head back and took a deep breath. He was in a strange place with lots of strangers... Kind strangers, but still strangers.

He brought his hands over his face. He had to figure out what had happened to him. He needed to go back, there were people back home who needed him. Well, actually, he needed _them_, but that was basically the same thing. Where was he and why was he so weak? He couldn't even stand up for a few minutes without feeling dizzy and faint. And that one girl had defiantly moved the water. Percy had no idea how but it freaked him out. He and Tyson were the only children of Poseidon.

Maybe he should sleep and try to figure it out when he woke up.

"Sorry, Annabeth." He whispered. "I'll come back soon."

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Percy opened up his eyes. The wind rushed over him. He was falling again. His hair was flying everywhere and his ears screamed. Percy couldn't get enough breath to yell. He struggled, trying to turn his body so that impact wouldn't kill him.

Suddenly the wind slowed down and Percy was just floating in midair. For the first time he realized that there was no sky or walls or ground. He was in a black abyss. There was nothing.

His stomach clenched and his heart leapt to his throat as he remembered what was in a _certain_ abyss back home.

A man appeared before him. The man was sitting cross legged, eyes closed, hands buried in his long, dark red robes. His long white hair floated around him, framing his ancient, wise face.

"Hello?" Percy ventured, reaching out a hand to touch the man.

Before he touched him, the man eye's opened and Percy nearly screamed. Instead of eyes there was a bright blue light, it outlined every curve and line of his face, making him look determined and terrifying.

"You do not belong in my world." He spoke, but he spoke in the voices of a thousand people. Other's appeared from a blue light behind him, countless people with glowing tattoo's and eyes. "You must leave us."

Percy swallowed. "Trust me. I would if I could. But I don't know where I am or how to get back."

"_Do not mock me_!" He yelled in the voices of many, fire came from his nostrils and mouth. This time Percy did scream. He started falling again but this time he looked down and saw a large body of water. He concentrated all of his energy as he let himself fall and hit the water.

Not a sound came from underwater, Percy opened up his eyes. The water caressed him and soothed his mind and body, it was like the loving touch of a mother. He took a deep breath and relaxed. Being underwater was more natural than anything else in the world

"Percy?" A familiar voice called out, it was faint and watery, but Percy recognized it.

"Dad?"

"Yes! Percy, it's me!" The voice was urgent and intense. "I can't talk for long so you need to listen carefully." The voice came back, stronger than before. "The wall separating our world and this one is breaking. We don't know why or how but you're going to have to fix it. If these two worlds mix... Do you understand?"

"No!" Percy's mind was reeling. "Are you saying I'm in a different world? Like, on a different planet?"

"Yes! Did I not make that clear? Anything else?"

"Dad? Where am I? Where are _you_?" Percy didn't think seeing his dad would help anything but it was eerie talking to a empty voice.

"I can't come over, Percy." The voice softened. "I have to stay here. This is a big challenge but I have faith in you, my boy."

"Dad! Don't leave!" Panic settled in Percy chest. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Find the Avatar. Fix the wall, I have faith in you... Be careful."

"Come on, Pansy!" A high girly voice screamed.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Percy sat bolt right up on his mat, panting. The air was already quite warm, even though he could tell it was early morning. He could smell the sweet smell of grass and the distant sent of the ocean.

"You have'ta _feel_ it, Twinkle-Toes!" The voice screamed again.

"Sneak attack!"

Percy winced as he heard what sounded like Sokka running into a rock.

"You can't yell, 'sneak attack' before you attack." The voice belonging to the guy with the weird tattoo's said.

It sounded like an avalanche was happening outside. He also heard the soft tinkling of water, and the yell as it sloshed on it's mark.

Percy moved his feet and sat up, he felt so much better today. Everything was sharp and clear, except for the memories of last night. Something nagged as Percy's memories. There was something important he had forgotten... Considering he had slept all of yesterday and last night, he didn't think he'd lay in bed too much longer. He took a step towards the entrance of the tent but was stopped by a yell.

"He's awake! Everybody stop bending!"

Percy halted. How could they know he was awake?

All at once the dream rushed back to him and he stumbled back as if he had been physically hit. Shaking his head he walked out of the tent, they already knew he was awake, no point in staying in there. He'd figure out the dream later.

The sunlight hit him and he was struck by the beauty of the place they were in. It was an old run-down stone building. With palm trees and dew covered grass. A mountain loomed up above them, but the ocean was only a small walk away.

"Morning." He greeted causally. The group he faced looked incredibly guilty.

"Morning." They all mumbled back.

They stood glancing at each other awkwardly before the boy with the tattoo's stepped forwards.

"Listen, we kinda need to talk with you. We think that... Well, we just have some questions that you might be able to answer."

Percy opened up his mouth to answer but was cut off by his growling stomach.

"Why don't we talk over breakfast?" The girl who had moved the water said kindly.

Percy scrutinized her, she didn't have any resemblance to Poseidon in anyway. He decided to forget about it for now. He only nodded his head at the prospect of breakfast. It hit him how hungry he was. When was the last time he had eaten? He suddenly felt dizzy.

The girl gestured for them all to follow her. Percy vaguely wondered where his shoes were. Probably burned to a crisp, considering the major burn marks that had destroyed his clothes. The orange camp tee-shirt was unrecognizable. Percy felt sad looking at it, sure he had more at home, but the camp tee-shirts were always the best.

Apparently, breakfast was at the center of the small camp, in a sort of courtyard. A large metal pot sat steaming on a fire. Everyone sat around it and Percy did the same.

He sat down and the girl with reddish brown hair sat next to him, Sokka sat on the other side. The girl with black hair sat opposite while the guy with the major burn on his face just sort of hovered around everyone.

The guy with tattoo's stood behind the girl serving food and Percy realized they were all watching him... Waiting for him to attack. The way they were all sitting or standing, it was planned, and the way they shot worried looks his way if her moved to quickly.

Percy's stomach tightened. They shouldn't be afraid of him, they were just kids.

"I won't attack, you know." He blurted out, he bit his lip as soon as he said it. The group jumped and blushed when they realized how obvious they had been. "Well, I won't attack_ first_." He corrected himself. "If you guys go crazy and attack me I have full rights to defend myself." He smiled at them, trying to lighten the mood.

The little girl with black hair leaned back and relaxed. "He's telling the truth."

The boy with tattoo's grinned back. "You have my word then. We won't attack."

_Who would let their twelve year old kid get so many weird tattoos? _Percy wondered suddenly. _But then again, why were they all alone out here in an abandoned summer house?_

The girl who had moved the water handed Percy a bowl of warm mush with bits of meat in it.

He took his spoon and was about to start eating when he realized what kind of meat it was.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said, he handed the bowl back sheepishly. "I don't eat fish."

The girl smiled at him. "Oh, that's okay! Aang's a vegetarian too."

The boy with tattoo's, Aang, grinned and waved.

"No, I'm not a vegetarian... I just don't eat fish for... personal reasons." Percy shrugged.

The girl handed him a new bowl with no meat in it.

"Here you go!" She said.

Percy started eating. It was really good, sweet and mushy and weird, but good.

"So... do I get to know your names?" He asked when he was half way through his bowl and noticed no one was talking.

"I'm Aang!" Aang said, grinning.

"I'm Katara." The girl who had given him food greeted.

"Zuko." The guy with the burn mark grunted.

"Suki." The girl sitting next to him said.

"And I'm Toph." The girl sitting opposite said, she spat and her saliva flew across the courtroom.

"Not while we're eating, Toph." Katara complained.

Toph shrugged.

Percy finished his food and looked longingly at his bowl. Katara seemed to read his mind and filled it up again.

"So, you said you had some questions for me?" Percy asked. "Before you start, could I ask some of my own?"

"Go ahead." Sokka encouraged.

"So, where are we, exactly?"

"We're in the Fire Nation, just in the north side." Zuko said blandly, without looking at him.

Percy snickered. "Fire Nation?"

"Yes?" Zuko really looked at Percy now. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry." Percy balanced his bowl in one hand and put of the other in surrender, still grinning. "I've just never heard of it." He took another bite.

"Never heard of it?" Katara blurted. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I've never heard of it! Is it some kind of club or something?"

"It's a _nation_." Sokka said.

"What planet are you from?" Toph asked sarcastically.

Percy put his bowl down and dropped his head in hands, everything was starting to piece together in his mind, making even more questions pop up.

"Not from this one, I don't think." He mused tiredly as he tried to make sense of everything.

"So you've never heard of the Hundred Year War either, I'm guessing." Katara asked.

"The Hundred Year _War_?" Percy looked up her. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Seriously, are you crazy?" Toph asked.

"I think so." Percy said.

"It's okay," Katara tried to calm him down. "You probably have amnesia or something, you must have hit your head when you fell." She put her finger up to stop Percy from replying. "Aang is the Avatar. He's going to end the war so you don't need to freak out."

Aang's big eyes flashed when she said that and Percy, through his confusion felt a twinge of sympathy. He couldn't have been more than thirteen and Katara had basically just said he was going to save the world.

"That's supposed to make me feel better? I don't even know what an 'Avatar' is."

Sokka slapped his forehead but before anyone could reply, there was a loud, low growl heard a little way off.

Percy was on his feet with his pen in his hands in an instant. He spotted the beast that had growled and sucked in his breath. It was a huge, furry monster, bigger than a bus, with six legs and a huge tail that could crush a human. It opened up it's mouth to reveal a row of huge, sharp teeth.

Percy uncapped his pen and it grew into a familiar feeling sword in his hands.

He vaguely wondered why the kids weren't running and screaming. It was a huge monster and he had never seen anything like it.

Percy raised his word and was about to attack it when Aang shouted. "No! Don't!" And flew over his head. Aang landed on the beast and Percy noticed the matching arrows the two had on their heads.

"This is Appa." Aang explained, smiling. "He's my best friend and he won't hurt anyone."

"Perfect." Percy growled. One more thing he didn't understand. Would the questions never stop?

Aang flew across the camp again and landed right in front of Percy. His grey eyes peered earnestly in his green ones.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look really sick."

Without warning Aang's eyes rolled back into his head and he crumpled to the ground.

"Aang!" Katara yelled with horror as a stream of green smoke started pouring out of his mouth, she lunged towards his body but Percy stopped her with his arm and knelt down so that his face was close to the younger boy's.

"This really is just_ perfect_." He muttered to himself.

_"To cross over is a dangerous game_

_All who must do will come to great pain_

_They must do as they're told_

_To fix what now is broken_

_With words that now are spoken_

_Travel down, perish in flame_

_Travel up, win the game"_

The green smoke stopped and Aang's body went limp. Percy let Katara run to him, she helped him sit up and he rubbed his head.

"What happened?" He asked, his speech slurred.

"That," Percy looked grim. "Was a prophesy."

**I'm really sorry for not updating in so long! These few first chapters are so confusing :P I had finals this week too, which are stressful. But I'm all done now so I should be able to update a few times this week! I hope you all enjoyed it :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is The Boy On The Ground. Take two! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Chapt****er 4**

_"To cross over is a dangerous game_

_All who must do it will come to great pain_

_New friends and old_

_Will do as they're told_

_To fix what now is broken _

_With words that now are spoken _

_Travel up, will the game_

_Travel down, perish in flame"_ Percy quoted, "Did I get it right?"

"How did you remember all that?" Aang asked, he was sitting up again and was already feeling better.

Percy shrugged, "I've had practice." He went into a thoughtful silence while the others exchanged worried glances.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Katara asked.

Percy looked up at her, confused. "I just did, didn't I? Aang spoke a prophesy... I'm not ever sure how it's possible considering he's a dude and all. It means I've got a quest."

"What did the 'prophesy' mean?" Sokka asked. "It seemed pretty random to me."

Percy had lapsed into a silence again when a large hawk flew into the clearing. It had a red badge on it and a small note tied to it's leg. It screeched and landed on the edge of the pot.

"Hawky!" Sokka yelled. He lunged for the hawk and pulled the letter off it's leg. He held it in the air triumphantly for a moment before beginning to struggle with the seal.

"Hawky?" Percy asked skeptically.

Suki nodded and smiled at Sokka who was still trying to figure out how to open the letter. "I love him to bits but he _can_ be a little childish at times."

Toph snorted. "A little childish? _At times_? Oh please, I guess love really is blind." She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Oh no, wait. _I'm_ blind and even I can see Sokka is a complete bimbo with the mental range of a rock."

"You're blind?" Percy asked, studying her again. He didn't know what to make of this sassy, little, blind girl.

She stuck out her chin at him. "Yeah? What's it to you?" She asked defensively.

Percy held up his hands in surrender. "Nothing. It's cool."

Sokka stuck out his tongue at Toph. "Well, if I'm such a kid why did I get a letter and not you?"

"I dunno Sokka. Maybe because, like I just said, I'm_ blind_?"

"Just read your letter, Sokka." Katara begged.

Sokka took a deep breath and began reading it. His shoulders slumped and his smile disappeared. "It's for you." He dejectedly handed the letter over to a surprised Suki.

"For me?" She took it and her eye's scanned over the first few lines.

"Awe!" Aang cooed at Sokka teasingly. "Did you not get a letter?"

"What does it say?" Katara asked Suki.

"It's about my Kyoshi Warriors." She said. "They're being moved."

"Moved?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, moved. To a different prison. The Boiling Rock, to be exact." She and Sokka both shuddered.

"The who are being moved to what now?" Percy asked. He felt left out of the conversation.

"Kyoshi Warriors." Suki explaned quickly. "A group of girls who follow the way of Avatar Kyoshi... I was sort of the leader before we left to help in the war." Her eyes looked sad.

"So what happened?" Percy asked softly.

"We were captured. And since I was the leader I was put in a different prison then the rest of them, The Boiling Rock."

"How did you escape?" Percy was completely captivated now.

Suki smiled proudly. "These two rock heads showed up and got me out." She gestured to Sokka and Zuko. "Anyways, They girls are being moved because they were causing too much trouble in their last prison." Her eye's shone with pride. "Those are my girls! But I have to go after them."

"_What_?" Everyone except Percy screamed, he felt left out again.

"I have to!" Suki defended herself.

"No." Sokka said decidedly, he grabbed her hand. "I can't let you."

"And why not?" Suki wrenched her hand out of his. "You went to rescue your dad and ended up getting me, your dad, and Chit Sang out."

"Sounds like a successful rescue mission." Percy mused. Everyone ignored him.

"That was completely different!" Sokka argued.

"How Sokka?" Suki demanded. "How was that possibly different?"

Sokka hesitated for a split second. "Because I wasn't in danger of losing you then!" He burst out. Immediately, he blushed and looked at the ground.

Everyone went silent and it clicked in Percy's mind that they were a couple. They way Sokka always stood protectively over her when she was more then capable of protecting herself. It was exactly like him and Annabeth.

"Sokka..." Suki's voice was soft. "Sokka, you're not going to lose me. I can handle myself. I know when the fight is too great and I'll leave if I can't do anything. But this is something I need to try. The girls need to see me, they need to see that I'm free and fighting. And I need to try everything in my power to get them out too." Her voice went even quieter so tht only Sokka could hear. "You know how bad it was in there, I only imagine it's gotten worse since we escaped."

Percy watched as a small battle happened in Sokka's mind. Finally he decided he wasn't going to win this fight, and so he just pulled Suki close to him.

"Kick some Fire Nation butt for me, okay?"

"You know it." Suki grinned and hugged him back furiously.

.

Within half an hour she was ready to leave. Dressed in Fire Nation clothes with enough food to last a few days. She said goodbye to everyone together, except Sokka. He stood a little way off, sulking.

Suki walked up to Percy. "Listen," She said, jabbing her finger into his chest. "If I find out you did anything to _anyone_ in this group, I will find you and make you regret it for the rest of your life, which will not be very long. Do I make myself clear?"

Percy mock saluted and grinned. "Yes, Ma'am."

She turned on her heel and went to say her last goodbye to Sokka. She tapped him on the back and he turned slowly. They clasped the lower part of the other's arm in the way two soldiers would, and then they embraced.

"Goodbye, Sokka" Suki whispered.

"I love you." He whispered back.

She slowly untangled herself from him and with one last pained expression, she was gone.

Sokka watched her for a few minutes and they allowed him that. They all knew what it was like to have someone you love walk away.

"Alright." Sokka clapped his hands and shook his head, as if he was clearing it. "We need a team meeting."

"Who made you king of team meetings?" Toph grumbled as she sat down in the soft grass. It was around noon and the hot sun was beating down on all of them, making them tired and lazy.

"We need to figure out what to do with him." Sokka started off, jabbing is thumb in the direction of Percy.

"I'm literally sitting _right_ here." Percy said.

"I think we're supposed to help him on his... What did he call it? A quest?" Katara said.

"Well, thanks. Help is hard to-"

"Oh please, Katara. This is serious. We don't have any time to waist and Sozin's Comet coming nearer every day. Aang still has lots of training to do."

"Who's comet? What does that have to do with-"

"I feel the same as Katara!" Aang put in. "There's a connection between us and Percy."

"Oh, wow. I'm flattered and all but I have a girlfriend."

"You can't actually believe in all these "connections" and "special feelings" and all." Toph was currently lying on her back with her feet in the air. "Why don't we just go for the ride and knock a few heads here and there?" She waved her hands in the air. "We haven't knocked heads in a long time."

"As long as it's not my head we can-"

"Knocking Fire Nation heads is good." Sokka mused. He stroked his chin. "I miss my beard."

"You need to go through puberty before you can get a beard."

Toph burst out laughing and sat up to high-five Percy, who looked embarrassed that someone had heard his last comment.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Zuko, what's your opinion?" She asked the silent fire bender.

He looked out from under his hair and stared right at Percy while he talked. "I will follow the Avatar in whatever he decides." He said at last. "But if you want to know what I think we should do is this. We need to know what it is exactly we'd be doing to help in in the first place." His mild amber eyes held a steady gaze with the green eyes of the other boy. Percy had the impression that they would light up in the most brilliant gold if he showed any emotion other then the grumpy demeanor he'd had all day.

The staring match could have gone on all day had Aang not cleared his throat.

"Well?" He asked.

Percy broke eye contact and looked at Aang. "What?"

"What are we going to be helping you with?" Aang asked, frustrated.

"Oh." Percy quickly repeated the prophesy in his mind before answering. "Well, you see, last night, I had a dream..."

"I did too!' Sokka interrupted. "Momo was being mean to me again." He stuck out his lower lip and pouted.

"Who's Momo?" Percy asked, then he shook his head. "Don't answer that, it's not important. Anyways, I had a dream and there was this old guy with a red robe and crazy white hair and..." He hesitated. "Blue, glowing eyes."

The group stared at him blankly and Percy regretted telling them that.

"You saw Avatar Ruko?" Aang asked after a minute of silence.

"You know him?" Percy countered.

"I guess..." Aang scratched his head. "He was my past life so I guess you could say we know each other."

"Okay, whatever." Percy decided to ignore that last one. "He told me to leave his world or whatever... Then I saw, well, I didn't see him, but I talked to my dad and he said I have to fix the wall that's separating the worlds or something."

"You keep saying that." Zuko interrupted.

"Saying what?"

"'Different worlds' and stuff." Zuko shrugged. "You can't _actually_ be implying you're from a different world."

"He hasn't lied since we started talking." Toph put in.

"But what about Azula?" Sokka challenged. "You couldn't feel if she was lying either."

Zuko's head shot up. "When did you meet Azula?"

"During the invasion."

"Oh."

"Anyways, this is completely different." Toph defended herself. "Do you honestly think this bimbo could lie that well?"

"Hey!" Percy looked offended. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Can we _please_ go back to the original topic?" Katara asked, exasperated.

"I thought_ I_ was ADHD." Percy muttered. "So what happened to Aang was he was possessed by the Spirit of Delphi, which told a prophesy through him. Now I've got a quest and you guys are supposed to help me."

"Why us?" Sokka asked. He picked up a bowl of fruit sitting by him and ate a purple plum. "We're kind of busy at the moment."

"_Because_," Percy said through clenched teeth. "Why else would I land in your camp, or Aang be possessed by the Spirit of Delphi? It's The Fates." He didn't like convincing people to help him. He'd rather do it himself sometimes.

"We _do_ have a deadline..." Aang looked at all the uncertain faces of his friends. He wished Percy would go away and take his problems to someone who could handle them."

"Oh, come on!" Toph yelled. "You guys aren't actually buying this, are you?" She stood up. "All this, 'different worlds' and quest stuff, you don't really believe it, do you?"

"You said he wasn't lying!" Sokka countered.

Toph stomped on the ground, the earth around Percy moved and closed around his waist and downwards in a second.

All the colour drained from Percy's face as he tried to understand what had happened. "Wha- how did you do that?" He squeaked out. He looked ready to pee his pants.

"What?" Toph challenged. "Never seen an earth bender before? Cause I'm the best there is! Nobody can stand against The Blind Bandit!" She raised her small arms over her head in a victory stance.

Sokka rolled his eye's, unimpressed. "That was your name before you joined the group... You can't have a solo title."

"Why not?" She demanded. "Aang gets to be the Avatar."

Katara tossed her hair and scoffed. "Please, Aang doesn't _get_ to be the Avatar. He has to be."

"What even is an Avatar or an earth bender?!" Percy yelled, his lower body was still encased by earth.

Everyone turned their attention back to him.

"You've never seen a bender?" Zuko leaned forwards curiously.

Percy shook his head, squirming.

"So you've never seen this?" Zuko held out his hand and a bright flame burned just above it. The fire danced across his palm in a beautiful, lively way.

"Or this?" Aang flicked his wrist and a blast of wind hit Percy in the face, pushing his tousled hair back.

"Or this?" Katara moved her slim arms up and the water from her bowl flowed up and weaved it's self over Sokka's head.

"And I've just shown you this." Toph hit the ground again and a large boulder broke from the surface of the ground and floated behind her, it quivered as if it was excited that it had been chosen.

Percy shook his head, unable to talk. All of the new things he was trying to learn were starting to overwhelm him. He tugged dejectedly at the earth that was imprisoning him, knowing it was useless to try to run.

"Are there more like you?" He asked, his voice came out high and quivering.

"Of course." Katara told him. "We all come from different places. The Water Tribes, that's Sokka and I, the Earth Kingdom, that's Toph, and the Fire Nation, which is where Zuko is from."

"But that's only three." Percy said, he looked over at Aang. "Where are you from?"

Aang looked away and stayed quiet. Too late, Percy realized it must be a touchy subject.

"Aang is an Air Nomad." Katara continued quietly. "They were all wiped out a hundred years ago by the Fire Nation. Aang is the last one, he's also the Avatar. Which makes him special."

"A hundred years?" Percy looked at Aang, almost expecting him to turn into a hundred year old man in front of his eyes. He stayed the same little kid as before and didn't change.

Aang nodded, his big, grey eyes shone. "It's long story."

Percy decided to drop it. Obviously Aang didn't want to talk about it.

"Last question for now... What exactly is an Avatar?"

Katara opened up her mouth to explain but Sokka's hand shot up. "Oh! The Avatar is the bridge between the physical world and the Spirit World. He or she is the only one who can bend all four elements and because of the power they hold it's their job to keep balance and peace in the world. When the Avatar goes into the Avatar state, all their past lives come and their eye's and or tattoo's glow and they get all scary."

Sokka finished and took a deep breath.

"Wow, I'm impressed." Aang gave him a thumbs up.

"Can you move the water too?" Percy asked Sokka.

He shook his head. "Nope, I'm a non-bender, if that's what you mean. But you could say I'm the Weapons-and-plans-guy!" He grinned, not looking disappointed by his title.

"So why are you guys hiding out?"

Toph groaned. "You _said_ last question!"

"Aang is the Avatar-" Katara started, ignoring Toph.

"We_ just_ said that, Sugar Queen." Toph snapped.

"Shut up, Dirt Girl."

"Dirt Girl? You can refer to me as The Blind Bandit _or_ The Runaway!"

"I'll take this one!" Aang declared loudly. "So a hundred years ago, the Fire Nation declared war on the rest of the world and the first thing they did was wipe out the entire Air Nomad race because they knew the next Avatar was an air bender, and they knew the Avatar would stop them from taking over. I had run away before I knew any of this though but now I'm back and we've been fighting the Fire Nation ever since."

"Isn't he Fire Nation?" Percy jerked his head towards Zuko, who glared.

"Yeah, he was actually the prince of the Nation. But his dad is kind of crazy so Zuko left and joined us and is now teaching me fire bending!"

"Well, that's... Really brave." Percy looked impressed.

"Don't make me a hero." Zuko snarled.

"Hey!" Percy spoke up. "I know a lot of people who did terrible things and yet still died a hero because they did the right thing at the last minute. Anyone can be a hero."

Aang gulped. "Died?"

"Was there butt kicking involved?" Toph asked

Katara smacked her head because of how insensitive she was being.

"Yeah... Mine." Percy smiled sadly. "If it weren't for them, I would've been killed a long time ago."

"Is your world in a war, too?" Aang asked softly.

Percy shook his head and tugged at his earth bonds again, it was getting incredibly uncomfortable. "We just finished one." He studied the ground and realized Toph wasn't planning on letting him go anytime soon. An idea popped into his mind, his dad was the god of oceans but one of his titles was, 'Earth Shaker." Would that make him able to 'earth bend' as they called it?

"If you're trying to earth bend, you're doing it wrong." Toph said.

Percy blushed when he realized she could tell what he had been trying to do.

"Twinkle Toes! Recite!" She jabbed a thumb in Aang's direction.

Aang's back straightened. "To move a rock you must be a rock, face it head on and command it. Don't take 'no' for an answer." He looked at Toph expectantly.

"Well done, pupil!" She congratulated him.

Everyone studied Percy as he closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, the earth holding him down broke off and flew away. Percy looked up, dumbfounded.

"I thought you weren't a bender."

**Jeez, this one was hard... SO much dialogue! Thanks for being so patient guys! **

**You guy should give me one song that I should listen too. I seriously like any music if it's good. (Don't give me Taylor Swift or Katy Perry, those two just really bug me :/ ) **

**I'll give you one too! **

**It's The End Of The World As We Know It- Great Big Sea**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is The Boy On The Ground. Take two! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Avatar: The Last Airbender or P!nk**

**Chapt****er 5**

With a determined walk and clenched teeth Annabeth Chase made her way to the Empire State building. She pushed past a few tourists and dodged a couple big men in suits and briefcases. Walking into the building was a relief, even though it was still crowded there was air conditioning and some of the smell of New York city was gone.

Annabeth went up to the front desk and cleared her throat. The large man didn't look up from his newspaper but Annabeth hadn't expected anything better. She leaned over the desk and spoke quietly.

"600th floor, please."

The man chuckled. "Nice try, kid, there's no 600th floor. Go back to whatever mental institution you escaped from."

"I don't think you want to go through this with me right now." She kept her voice low but the force with which she used it made the guard glance up. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and _Official_ Architect of Olympus."

The gaurds eyes widened slightly.

"600th floor... now."

He quickly handed her a key with a hurried apology.

Annabeth couldn't help but let the smirk slip onto her face as she stepped into the big elevator. Quietly, she reached out and grabbed the golden railing and let herself be weak for a second.

_Bad idea, girl! _Her mind screamed at her. Y_ou can't just march up onto Olympus and demand everyone listen to you. They'd sooner blast you to bits!_

_Oh, come on! _Another part of her mind argued. _Percy is the Savior of Olympus. They have to at least try to find him. _

But the last part of her mind was the loudest. _Just give me a reason/just a little bit's enough/just a second we're not broken just bent/and we can learn to love again. _Apollo decided to put P!nk in the elevator today. Sue her.

Finally, the large, golden doors opened to reveal Mount. Olympus. Even though she was here all the time for work, it still took her breath away. A couple nymphs ran about, laughing and singing together.

A small jolt of jealousy ran through Annabeth, but she quickly shook it off. She wouldn't trade being a demi-god for anything in the world.

She started her small trek up to the throne room. It was the room she was proudest of. She had spent days drawing up the plans for it, and even longer overseeing the building of it. The thrones sat in a semi-circle with a large, solid, stone table in the middle. Banners of what represented each god hung behind each throne.

Apollo and Aphrodite had wanted statues but the banners had been Annabeth's idea and Athena and Artemis had wanted them and they had managed to bully the others into agreeing.

Annabeth ran her fingers through her long, blonde hair and managed to push open the large doors to the throne room and stepped in. Zeus and Ares were in the middle of the room, standing at about fifteen feet tall, arguing.

"Father!" Ares was saying, "You can't let your petty, little feelings get in the way! You are being a cowar-"

He stopped talking when he saw Annabeth standing there. She waved. "Um, hello."

"Leave us, child." Zeus boomed, pointing back at the door.

Inside, Annabeth's heart faltered but she couldn't just leave now. She had the attention of Zeus and she needed to keep it. "Please, Sir." She started, her fear left her and she knelt down on the cool, clean, marble floor in front of the gods. "With all due respect, I have important matters to discuss with the Olympians. Surely a great leader as yourself knows that allowing this small favor with benefit you greatly." Flattery nearly always worked.

"You're Athena's daughter, aren't you?" He asked gruffly, he pulled at his full beard.

Annabeth was slightly offended he didn't recognize the _Official_ Architect of Olympus. "Yes, Sir."

Ares scoffed and muttered something about brain children.

"Silence!" Zeus ordered. "What is this 'oh-so-important' matter you need to discuss?" He asked, he shrunk down to about ten feet tall and started taping his fancy, black shoes.

Annabeth looked up and spoke boldly to Zeus. "It's about Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus."

"What about the little punk?" Ares started filing his nails with a blade the size of Annabeth.

"He's gone missing." Annabeth declared. She was filled with such hate toward the god of war she nearly attacked him. Why didn't he care? She took a deep breath.

_He's just messing with you._ She thought. _Keep your temper under control._

Zeus snorted. "Foolish girl." He picked at his suit. "Don't you think we already know that?"

Annabeth was taken aback. "You... you already knew?"

"Of course. Do you really think we'd let the most powerful demi-god of the century walk around without supervision?"

Now Annabeth was mentally holding herself back from rushing at the god. "So, where is he?" She asked through clenched teeth.

Ares laughed cruelly. "I'll take this one Daddy, dearest." He shrunk down to about seven feet and stepped closer to her. His bushy beard needed some trimming. "He's not in this world anymore, kid."

"You mean... he's... dead?" All of the energy left Annabeth and she suddenly felt lightheaded.

"No, no, no!" Ares realized how he had made that sound. "No, he got sucked into a different world by accident. We didn't realize the walls were getting so thin..."

"They are not getting thin!" Zeus exclaimed. "They are breaking! Get your facts straight."

"So, yeah." Ares ignored Zeus. "Basically he has to repair the walls on _his_ side while someone here fixes them before the worlds mix... that would be such a mess." Ares looked thoughtful. "Remember that run-in we had with that girl? What was her name, now... Avatar... Jinora!" He sighed. "What a fighter! What a woman."

Both Zeus and Ares were lost in thought of some fond memories while Annabeth struggled to keep her anger under control.

"When did all this happen?" Annabeth seethed.

"Couple hundred years ago?"

"Oh, wow." Zeus look reminiscent. "Not very long ago at all."

"No, when did you decide to send him without telling me?" She demanded.

"We did not _decide_." Ares defended himself. "It just happened, okay? Barnacle Beard talked to him for a few seconds but it really drained his power, he's still recovering."

"Well, what can I do to help?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing."

"_Nothing_?"

"You heard me." Ares snarled.

"We'll issue a quest before long to handle our side of the wall but for now, there's nothing you can do." Zeus sounded bored and ready to kick her out.

"Basically you're telling me to just sit at home like some old maid. Awesome." Annabeth growled. The gods were starting to sicken her.

_Bad move! Get you yourself out of there! _Her mind screamed.

"Thank you for your time." She choked out.

Hurriedly, she stood up and backed out of the throne room. She started running, her mind going blank and her body only concentrating on the rhythm of her feet hitting the ground.

She was halfway to the elevator before she suddenly stopped.

"Mother?"

The woman turned around and smiled brightly. "Annabeth? What are you doing on Olympus? I thought it was your week off."

"I was... I mean.." Annabeth gasped for breath, "I had to talk to Zeus about Percy's disappearance."

"Well?" Athena's eye's narrowed. "Did you get your answers?"

"Sort of." Annabeth admitted. "I learned he's not in this world anymore but that's about it. Apparently I can't do anything about it either."

Athena bit her lower lip and looked right into Annabeth's eyes. "Alright, just... know where your priorities stand, daughter."

Annabeth nodded her head and started running again. When she was safely in the elevator again she slumped against the wall and closed her eyes.

_Are you hiding in the closet?/Are you underneath the bed?/Did you go for a long walk off a short pier?/How come you're not here?/Should I worry you've been bitten?/Or somebody got you high?/Quick come back or I might just die/How come you're not here?_

Apollo was defiantly getting punched in the throat next time Annabeth saw him.

**The first song was 'Just Give Me A Reason' by P!nk and Nate Ruess and the second one was, 'how Come You're Not Here' by P!nk**

**Thanks for all the music suggestions!**

**I know a lot of people didn't like this chapter the first time around but I really did so I didn't change it too much :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is The Boy On The Ground. Take two! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Avatar: The Last Airbender or P!nk**

**Chapt****er 6**

"Wow..." Percy breathed. "You know, I still can't wrap my head around the fact that there's another world out there..."

The gang laughed at Percy but nodded in agreement.

They had been sitting there for nearly two hours, explaining to him what their world was like. He listened and asked questions and the gang was starting to feel like he fit right into their group, despite the fact that he was a couple years older then most of them.

"Are you going to tell us what your world is like?" Aang asked.

Percy looked hesitant. "Well, I could." He seemed to be having an argument with himself. "You see, I have this thing called ADHD and it means that I have trouble sitting down and focusing on things like we've been doing. I'm actually impressed I lasted this long, but anyways, do you think I could later? I need to go stretch or something." He stood up and looked around.

"Okay!" Aang used airbending to make himself stand up. "What do you want to do? Bending battle? A ride on Appa? Go to the beach?"

"Geez, kid." Percy joked. "Do you have ADHD too?" He rocked on his toes and put his hands in his pocket. "I was actually thinking a little sword play, what do ya say, Sokka?"

Sokka's eyes sparkled. "Sure, bring it on."

"Good thing your girlfriends not here to watch you lose." Toph nagged.

Percy flashed a grin at Sokka. "Let's get started, then."

. / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / .

The two boys stood facing each other, they had decided to have the fight by the tents, where most of the bending training happened. Circling each other and getting a good feel of the others defenses, they faced off. Percy was taking into consideration Sokka's grip, stance and confidence.

"I hope your good, Sea Legs!" Toph yelled from off to the side. "I haven't seen Sokka get his butt whopped in at least three hours."

Percy ignored her but Sokka couldn't help and shoot a quick glare her way.

"Your grip is good." Percy commented. "You must have been taught by a master."

"Actually, I _was_ taught by-"

Sokka's blade flew out of his hand and clattered to the ground, the tip of Percy sword rested on Sokka's chest.

"Dead."

"What happened?" Toph demanded. "He barely moved!"

Sokka grunted as he bent to pick up his sword, Percy took a few paces back and waited. A small grin had crept up on his face.

Taking his stance again, Sokka glared at Percy. "I wasn't ready that time."

Percy nodded. "Sure, sure." He was full on grinning now. "Ready now?"

Sokka nodded. "That was just a warm up. Let's do it for real now."

/././././././././././././././

Nearly an hour later the two boys were drenched in sweat and still at it. Percy was coaching Sokka while trying to keep up his own defenses and advancement. Sokka was good, but not as good as Percy.

"Higher! Higher!" Percy yelled. "Watch your feet, keep your arms up! I said watch your feet! My neck was completely unprotected, you didn't even go for it. Keep your arms straight! What does that cloud look like to you?"

Sokka was taken by surprise by the last question and fumbled. With a quick flick of his sword, Percy had disarmed him and had swept his legs out from underneath him. He stood panting over Sokka while Katara and Aang cheered and Toph laughed. Even Zuko looked impressed.

Holding out a hand to pick Sokka up, Percy grinned and bowed awkwardly to the small audience. Zuko shook his head but smiled at the show, it had been worth his time after all.

"You're pretty good, you know." Percy told Sokka.

"Really?" Sokka asked hopefully. "You think so?" Percy had beat Sokka every time.

Percy nodded and put the cap on Riptide, it turned into a pen and he pocketed it. "Sure, I do." The two started walking over to the others. "You've got the makings of a great swordsman."

Aang and Toph ran up. "You're amazing!" A beaming Aang told Percy, "You were good too, Sokka." He added as an afterthought.

"I've been told I'm pretty good." Percy blushed. "They wanted me to take over as the sword play instructor at camp, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to or not."

"Who's 'they'?" Katara asked.

Percy glanced at her. "I'll tell you... after I go for a swim."

Suddenly, they all noticed his ashen coloured face, he swayed slightly on his feet.

"Sure, let's go!" Aang cheered. He tapped Toph on the shoulder, "Race you!"

The two took off and Percy took one step forwards and stumbled slightly.

"Here," Sokka dropped his sword and put an arm around him, "Let me help you."

Zuko came up and helped him too. Katara followed behind, hovering and fretting.

The small party reached the edge of the water and Percy eased himself in, Aang burst from the water and air bended himself dry, he stood next to Katara and watched Percy.

The older boy slowly put one bare foot in the cool water, his whole body shuddered and Aang thought it was from the cold, but the he realized it was from pleasure. The bright blue water was pretty calm, but the second Percy touched it, the water started churning and foaming.

Percy threw back his head and laughed. He already looked a lot better. The wind picked up and messed with his black hair. Taking a few steps back, Percy took a run at the water, he splashed in and disappeared in a matter of seconds.

The wind was still blowing and Katara closed her eyes and leaned her head back. The wind caressed her hair and Aang stared. She really was beautiful.

"Don't you just love the _smell_ of it?" She asked, eyes still closed.

Toph dropped down and sat in the warm sand. "No, I hate the water."

"Keep the negativity to yourself..." Katara shot back.

Zuko shrugged, "It's not really my favourite smell either.I just want to know why it seems to help Percy get better. He's not a bender so he can't heal himself with it, right?" Zuko asked.

"I'm not really sure what he is." Aang said thoughtfully. "But I do know I like the smell of the water too."

"See? Aang agrees with me." Katara stuck her tongue out at Toph.

"It reminds me of home and-" Sokka sniffed. "Suki..."

"Sokka, it's only been a couple of hours." Katara told him unfeelingly.

"Yeah... grow up already." Zuko snorted.

Sokka's face brightened as an idea popped into his mind. "Oh, I get it now!" He yelled.

Zuko shoved Sokka over. "Shut up. You nearly burst my ear drum."

"No, I _really_ get it now!"

"What do you get?" Aang asked.

"I get why Mr. Grumpy is so grumpy!"

Zuko scowled and folded his arms. He stood over Sokka and tried to look intimidating. "Enlighten me."

Sokka smiled proudly. "It's because you're away from Mai." He waited for everyone to congratulate him, instead he got silence and a blushing Zuko.

"Who?" Aang asked.

"Mai! Remember? The really gloomy girl with the knives, she traveled with Azula."

"Oh, her!" Katara remembered. "Why does Zuko care about her?"

Zuko looked a if he'd been slapped. "She was my girlfriend."

Katara gasped. "You're kidding."

Zuko shook his head.

"Oh, Zuko. I'm so sorry." Katara apologized. She hesitated. "You know, I can see it though. You're both really depressing."

"She could do better." Toph spoke up.

"What's that supposed to-" Zuko stopped halfway through his accusation to look out at the water, where shrieks of laughter were erupting.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

After Percy had disappeared into the water, everything seemed to be going fine. He was swimming underwater, just enjoying the feeling of power it gave him. The weak feeling had be plaguing him ever since he woke up, he was the son of Poseidon! He shouldn't feel so powerless all the time.

The water wrapped itself around him and when he moved, he didn't feel pain. Being underwater was more natural than being on land, sometimes.

Schools of little fish were soon swimming around him. They were excited that a human was in their home and could talk to them. A few larger fish swam over too, curious.

Percy laughed at them, all of their brightly coloured scales shone in the dim light of the ocean floor. The fish were acting like a couple of kids, all wanting Percy's attention, trying to show him their homes.

The chatter was suddenly hushed and all Percy could hear was a few of the fish thinking, _It's The Messenger _

He turned his body around and saw the biggest and ugliest fish he had even seen swim up to him. It was the size of a king sized bed, and a dark muddy colour. He had an impressive beard but it did nothing to make him less ugly.

"Hello." Percy said, tentatively.

_Greetings, Controller of The Waters. _

Percy blushed, the water around him swirled slightly. "I don't control the ocean." He corrected the fish quickly. "My dad does, I guess I inherited some of his powers."

The old fish blinked slowly. Percy took that as a nod.

_My masters, the Ocean and Moon Spirits, felt your great power the moment you first touched the waters of our world. _It said in a raspy, but kind, voice. _They wished to bring you gifts, to favour you in what you come to do here. _

The fish opened his mouth and Percy thought for a second it was going to eat him. Instead it lifted it's great, pink tongue. Under his tongue lay a large cloth bag, tied up in a delicately woven rope.

Percy slowly put his hand in and carefully drew out the bag, he held it in front of him in confusion.

"Um, tell your masters I say thanks." He said. He bowed his head.

The great fish blinked again and twisted his large lips into a smile. It seemed he got even uglier.

_I also bare a message. _He wagged his head and started turning his great body around. _Try not to wake up_ too_ many naiads and oceanids. _

Percy stared at him as he made his exit.

The rest of the small fish, who had been hiding and watching the entire exchange, now crowded around Percy, all excited and bubbly.

_What's in the bag? What's in the bag? _They cried. _Oh, please open the bag!_

Percy laughed out loud. He couldn't even try to be mad at the annoying little fish. They were too cute and excitable.

"Okay, okay." He tried to calm them down. "I'm opening it! Give me a second."

He tugged lightly at the rope and it came away quickly, the bag was filled with giant, glittering, gold coins. Percy picked one up. Drachma's. It was filled with ancient Greek money. It glinted brilliantly in the dark, odd, lighting of the ocean. The fish gasped and chattered excitedly, giddiness was just bubbling out of them. Percy smiled and tied up the sack again, he hid it safely in the folds of his burnt, torn up clothes.

Percy was about to say something more to the fish when he heard a sound. The sound of a human giggling.

Peering into the water, Percy saw a girl. She was slim and delicate looking, with pale blue skin and hair a million different shades of green, all tied up in a long braid. Her arms and slender neck were covered with bracelets made out of seaweed and sea shells. Her clothes consisted of a skimpy wrap the colour of sand. and when Percy looked closer, he realized she didn't have feet, her legs just seemed to fade away and end, just below the knees.

She was a naiad.

Percy suddenly felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. What were the naiads doing here? Whatever it was, Percy didn't see how it could be good.

She giggled again and rubbed her huge, sleepy eyes. They glinted like fish scales.

"Hello, Sea Prince." She bubbled.

Percy hesitated, not sure how to respond. "Hello?" He said carefully. The fish were swimming so fast around him he could hardly see.

The naiad stretched out her arms, the bracelet's tinkled slightly. "You've woken me up! You're my hero!" She gushed, she floated forwards and smiled sweetly. "I've been sleeping for _ever _so long.

Percy shifted uncomfortably. All the warning signs in his head were flashing red.

"Umm, how did I wake you up? Exactly?" He asked.

The naiad giggled and put a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Oh, my dear, Prince! Just by being here, of course! Your powerful presence has woken us up from our slumber."

Percy gulped. "Us?" He wasn't sure he could deal with more than one naiad at the moment.

The naiad nodded. "Yes, my sisters will wake soon, we must use this time we have together, alone." She leaned forwards and Percy was terrified that she would kiss him when she was suddenly thrown back.

"Hey!" She shrieked indignantly.

Her place was taken by another naiad. This one looked extremely similar except her colours were different.

This one lost no time in putting her watery hands on Percy. "Don't waste your time on that old thing. Wanna try a real water spirit?"

"I-I, umm, I have a girlfriend." He managed to sputter out before she too, was thrown back.

More and more naiads appeared out of nowhere. There must have been almost a dozen. A few other creatures came too, these one resembled mermaids, though. At first, they were all fighting and yelling, but they soon lost interest in that and started shooting water at each other, shrieking and laughing.

The fish were going crazy. Apparently, they liked having someone to play with.

Without realizing it, the entire group of sea creatures and Percy, were slowly rising to the surface. The first naiad broke the surface and shrieked in delight as the warm air touched her face. Some oceanids jumped out and dived back in, barely making a splash. Percy broke the surface last. He looked about himself, confused and bewildered. Deciding that everyone had forgot about him, he started swimming for shore.

He walked up to the beach and stood up. Aang and the other were looking out to the water, dumbfounded.

"Where did all those girls come from?" Sokka asked in a strangled voice.

"How come you're dry?" Katara demanded.

"I think I woke them up..." Percy ignored Katara's question.

"They were sleeping in the water?" Toph grinned like she thought it was a joke.

Percy grimaced, knowing how crazy he sounded. "I_ think_ I should probably tell you about my world now." He folded his arms over his chest, trying to keep the bag of coins from falling out or making noise. He wasn't sure why, but something was telling him to keep that and the run-in with 'The Messenger' to himself.

A couple naiads came to shore. They had legs now, Percy noted. Standing ankle deep in the water, the giggled and waved. Dumbfounded, the boys waved back.

"Don't." Percy told them. "They are terrible flirts and you'll only encourage them." He smiled as he remembered Annabeth telling him the exact same thing on his first day at camp. Well, the first day he was conscience.

"Come on, darling!" The naiads called, switching their attention to the girls. "Let us do your hair!"

"Oh..." Katara looked surprised and blushed a little bit. "Umm."

"Not today, you don't." Toph snarled at them, she stood up and stomped the ground, a large portion of earth underneath the naiads rose up suddenly and launched them back out to the water.

They yelled curses and shot a large stream of water at Toph, but Katara intercepted it and stopped it before it could hit her.

"We'd better go." Aang said nervously, "I don't want to fight any spirits today." He started walking away and everyone followed him.

The group walked silently until they walked past a cluster of trees. The few heads popped out from behind the large trunk and the girls rubbed their eyes and smiled sleepily.

"Who are_ they_?" Zuko sounded exasperated.

"Just some dryads." Percy replied. Not looking at them. "Tree spirits."

"If you're spirits, how can we see them?" Katara asked in a hushed tone. She looked at Aang, who shook his head and lifted a shoulder as if to say, 'I dunno'.

Percy only shrugged and kept moving forwards. He thanked the gods that dryads were more shy than the naiads.

When they reached the camp, Katara made everyone sit by the cooking pot again, so that she could talk to them while she prepared supper. She quickly started throwing things into the pot and Percy couldn't help but smile when he saw how intently Aang watched her. The young boy wasn't watching in a creepy way, just in the way that made everyone wish they could love someone as he loved her.

"So... your world..." Sokka started.

"Right, okay... I don't really know where to start."

"Start from the beginning!" Aang chirped.

Percy rolled his eyes at him but started talking. He was a Greek though, and Greeks take pride in all things beautiful. Storytelling included. There was even classes back at camp on how to present a good story.

He sat cross legged and used his arms to help illustrate.

"So... long ago, there was a war between two groups of immortal beings. The titans and the gods. It was a terrible war but eventually, the gods won and threw the titans into tartarus, which is basically hell. You follow?"

Everyone nodded.

"Now, there are twelve gods that are in charge, I guess you could say. They are called the Twelve Olympians and out of the twelve, there are three who are the biggest three gods. The Big Three. There's Zeus, who is ruler of the skies and king of all the gods, Poseidon, ruler of the oceans and Hades, the ruler of the underworld."

He stopped and looked around at the faces surrounding him. They didn't look too confused so he went on.

"With the gods ruling over the world, the human race prospered and evolved. Soon, the gods saw this and some of the fell in love with a few humans, they had children with the humans and the children were half god and half human. These children of gods were dangerous. They were powerful and brave, they had many names. Some called them Hero's, demigods or half-bloods."

"Why were they called hero's?" Sokka interrupted.

"They were called hero's because that's what they were. They often had to fight people, gods who went bad _and_ monsters to keep the people safe when the gods turned a blind eye."

"Whoa! Wait!" Toph held up her hands. "Did you just say_ monsters_?"

Percy nodded. "Monsters. And because they're were so many things that the half-bloods had to do, they needed to be trained."

"Trained with what?" Aang asked.

"Swords, spears, bows and arrows, daggers, hand-to-hand combat... Not to mention the running, climbing, strategizing..."

"Awesome!"

"Yeah... but you see, the half-bloods attract the monsters, they can smell a half-blood from miles away. A couple years ago the gods made a camp for their children. A safe heaven where monsters couldn't get in... Also most of the kids have special disorders that help them in the Greek world but make it difficult in the normal world."

"Greek?" Katara snorted. "What do you mean by that?"

"The Greeks were the one who originally worshiped the gods. They're considered Greek gods."

"Okay..." Katara pondered that. "Why did you say, 'in the normal world' though?"

Percy sighed, this was about to get complicated. "Well you see, when the Greek's died out, people stopped worshipping the Greek gods and either forgot about them or said they were things of myth. Nobody really knows about the Greeks gods, monsters or half-blood anymore. We have to hide."

"You just said 'we'." Aang noticed. "Does that mean you're a half-blood?"

Percy nodded. "Yup." He popped the 'p'.

"It must be hard hiding all the time." Katara said softly.

Percy nodded. "It is.. but the mortals are special. They only see what they want to see. The look through something called, 'mist'. I don't know how it works but if there's a demon hound running through the streets, they'll see an adorable puppy that's lost it's way. It our job to protect them from monsters like that."

Toph snorted. "They sound like a load of wimps to me."

"I wasn't asking you." Percy shot back. "Some of the bravest people I've met are mortals." He thought about his mom and Paul and how brave they had been when Manhattan was under attack.

"Okay." Toph spread her hands. "No need to get offended."

Percy glared at her. "Anyways, the Big Three made a pact a while ago, not have any more children because they were too powerful and unpredictable." Percy suddenly looked thoughtful. "Plus, there was a prophesy spoken about the next child of the Big Three to reach the age of sixteen. The demi-god would decide the fate of Olympus." He spoke quietly, only looking at the ground.

"How are you a demi-god?" Zuko asked. "I mean... who's your parent that's a god?"

Percy looked up again. "My godly parent? My dad is Poseidon, god of the oceans."

"So _that's_ how you could control the water." Katara mused. She stirred the pot again, thinking hard. "Wait, didn't you_ just_ say the Big Three swore not to have any more kids?"

Percy shrugged. "I also said they weren't perfect. My dad broke the rules... I'm a mistake." He couldn't help but let some of his old bitterness slip into his voice. He knew that both his mom and father loved him, but that didn't stop the fact that he should never have been born.

Aang's voice was soft and understanding. "That must've been hard."

"My father says that my sister was born lucky." Zuko told him, staring at the ground. "He says that I was lucky to be born."

"My parents don't even know me." Toph drew her knees up under her chin. "They think I'm weak and need to be taken care of. They don't trust me."

"Neither of my parents were there for me when I needed them most." Katara said quietly.

The whole day seemed to be darker and colder than before. Never before had they all said these things out loud to everyone. Each and every one of them felt terrified, refusing to look in each others eyes, but it also brought them a little bit closer. There was nothing anyone could do to break them apart.

"Aren't we pathetic." Percy and Sokka said together. They looked at each other in surprise and laughed.

Suddenly, the sun shined brighter and the day was warm and cheery again. The moment had passed but they all could still felt it's presence clinging to them like wet clothing.

Only Aang and Sokka hadn't said what was on their mind. Both of the boys knew their place in the group and right now wasn't an appropriate time for them to break their walls down.

"How old are you?" Zuko asked abruptly.

"Sixteen, almost seventeen. Why?"

"You said the next child of The Big Three had to decide the fate of Olympo when they turned sixteen." He said, all the others realized he was right and turned for an explanation, to Percy.

"Olympus." Percy corrected. "And, um, well, I did." Percy blushed and scratched the back of his head. He didn't want to talk about it, the story always made him look like a hero instead of a kid who made it because of his friends.

"And did you? Save Olympus, I mean?" Aang asked, his eyes shinning brightly.

"It's a long story." Percy stumbled over his words, making him look even more awkward than before.

"We've got time." Sokka commented.

"Yeah! I want to hear more about these monsters!" Toph grinned wickedly.

"I want to know more about those gods!" Aang added. "You only told us about three."

Katara laughed. "How about somebody helps me serve up the food and then we can talk."

Percy nodded but inside he was shaking with fear. He knew Aang was the Avatar, but he also knew the Avatar and his friends had to come on a dangerous journey to who-knows-where to do who-knows-what. They would have to find out about the quest eventually, Percy just didn't know how to tell them. They were just kids and judging from earlier, they had already been through a lot.

**Hello everybody! **

**You all may have noticed that I'm not very quick at updating... It's so weird to look and see how many readers this story has... It's just a little fun thing I decided to start one day. **

**Now, I want this story to be really good and not something I'm embarrassed about like the first take on it. (Seriously, that spelling...) **

**So I'm looking for a Beta! I've sent PM's to a few people but nobody will reply to me. I think I remember someone saying in the reviews that if I needed a beta they would do it, I can't find WHO said it though... **

**So if you would like to beta this story and help me make it awesome, I would appreciate it a lot :) PM me or leave a review saying you can or will do it and I will contact you! **

**Thank you guys so much! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is The Boy On The Ground. Take two! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Chapter 7**

It was after supper and Percy was sitting alone in Sokka's tent. The darkness pressed around the tent, trying to get in but the candle Katara had brought in flickered and shone brightly, making the shadows on the other side of the tent dance.

Percy lay on his back on the thin mat spread on the floor. The small, blue blanket was lying in a heap beside him. It was too hot for a blanket. Percy stared at the flickering shadows and sighed deeply.

He had learned so much today; there was another world out there, Planet Earth wasn't alone. It was a lot to wrap his mind around but so far he had been doing fine with it. What was more pressing was the fact that he had told the other kids _so_ much about his world. He had just opened up and told them all about the gods and demi-gods, monsters and titans. He even had told them what happened to Luke, something nobody ever really talked about back home.

Percy couldn't understand why these kids seemed so trustworthy to him. Just the way they interacted with each other and him made him want to be a part of their group. Even though Zuko was older than him, all the other kids in the group were younger by a few years. Even in this world, age didn't matter to the Fates.

/./././././././././././.

The next morning, Percy woke up to the sun beating through the top of the tent onto his face. He sat up and looked around groggily. The sun felt nice and Percy took a deep breath, feeling refreshed and clear-minded.

Stepping out of the tent, he stretched and started strolling towards the middle of camp. The grass, still dotted with morning dew, felt soothing on his rough feet. He wondered again where his shoes had gone and picked at his clothes. They wouldn't last more than another week before they completely fell apart.

"Morning." He said as he took his place around the cooking pot.

"Morning." Everybody returned.

"So what are we going to do today?" Aang asked after a few seconds of silence.

Zuko answered before anyone else could open up their mouths. "You need to train." He pointed his spoon at the young Avatar. "We've been slacking off lately and we can't afford that."

"Aww," Aang groaned. "Do I _have_ to?"

"Yes, you do." Katara told him, she took a bite of her breakfast. "I know it's hard, Aang, but you do need to master all four elements before Sozin's Comet gets here. We don't have that much time."

"I _know _that, Katara." Aang turned his head away.

"What element do you wanna start with today?" Toph asked.

Aang didn't even need to think about it. "Water."

"There's another thing we need to discuss." Sokka pointed his spoon at Percy. "We need to get him some new clothes. He's going to need all the help he can get to fit in with us."

Percy looked down at his charred clothing. "Yeah, I could use a new tee-shirt."

"Great!" Aang jumped up. "Let's go, then!"

"Not so fast." Toph smacked the ground with her tiny fist and a wall of earth formed in front of Aang, blocking his path. "You still have to train."

"Oh, come on..." Aang plopped down on the ground again.

"I'd better stay and make sure Twinkle Toes doesn't try to escape at all." Toph decided.

Aang folded his arms and pouted. "Like you could stop me." He muttered under his breath.

"Alright." Katara clapped her hands together. "Looks like it's just the boys going."

"I'm a boy!" Aang protested at the same time Zuko yelled.

"Who said I was going?"

"Sorry, Zuko." Katara ignored Aang. "But are you _really _ready to trust Percy and Sokka together?"

She waved her hand in Percy direction. "No offence, but you just don't come across as the most... _responsible_ person."

Percy shrugged. "Meh, non-taken." It's not the worst thing he's been called.

"Pleeeeease, Zuko?" Katara begged. She batted her eye lashes and pulled her best puppy-dog eyes.

Zuko rolled his eyes and glared. They had a short staring contest but Zuko was the first to waver. "Fine. I'll go." He spat.

Percy grinned, it was funny when guys other than him were pushed around by girls.

"Good!" Katara smiled. "Would you guys mind picking up some more supplies too? We're running a little short on food."

The boys nodded and Sokka grabbed their arms and started dragging them away. "Come on, boys!" He said, "Let's go!"

Percy couldn't help but grimace. He never liked shopping.

/././././././././././././././././.

"Okay." Zuko peered over a rock where they were crouching. "Go grab something that looks like it'll fit you and then we can leave."

Percy looked over the edge to the rows of clothing hanging by the steamers. "I can't even tell what's a shirt or pants." Percy hissed. "They all look like shapeless blankets to me. Plus, isn't this stealing?"

Sokka threw up his hands. "Ugh, you're so picky. I'll do it." His eyes ran over Percy body, taking in his size and build then jumped over the rock and started running through the lines of clothing, pulling stuff off every now and then.

"There." He panted. He threw down the pile of red and black he had in his hands in front of Percy. "Those should fit. Go put them on."

Percy crinkled his nose distastefully. "Is this even a shirt?" He asked, picking up one the fabrics Sokka had given him.

"Yes!"

Percy glared at the other boys as he pulled his shirt off. Then he started struggling into the new one. Trying not make eye contact, he pulled off his shorts and slipped the new ones on.

"Am I wearing this right?" He asked, spreading his arms. The baggy pants were tucked under the shirt, all tied together with a red belt.

"You look gorgeous." Zuko told him sarcastically. "Now, let's go get some food."

Percy couldn't help but start tugging and pulling at the uncomfortable outfit. The cloth was rough and unusual. He didn't like it.

"Don't. Move." Percy suddenly hissed. He had frozen and the other boys immediately did the same, their bodies tensing.

Nothing happened for a minute and Percy thought he was just being parodied. Until a hellhound burst through the shadows surrounding the boulders. Snarling and growling, it's red eyes bore into Percy.

It snapped at Zuko, who rolled out of the way.

"What is that thing?" Sokka yelled, pulling out his sword.

Percy had his sword already out. "It's just a hellhound, I got it guys, and it's only a little one, anyway."

"Little?" Zuko danced out of the way of another paw. He threw a fistful of fire at it.

Percy didn't answer, instead, he put his fingers in his mouth and did a perfect New Yorker taxi cab whistle. The dog whipped his head around and snarled at Percy, slobber dripped from his huge jaws.

It charged but Percy was ready for it and rolled out of the way, stabbing his sword into the side of the monster. The beast screamed in agony and turned again. In a few more swipes, Percy had killed it.

Zuko and Sokka stared as it turned to yellow dust and blew away in the soft breeze.

Percy's mind was reeling, not from the attack, but the fact that it had happened. The walls must be breaking faster than he thought if monsters were already crossing over.

"Hello?" Sokka waved his hand in front of Percy's face. "Are you going to tell us what that was?"

Percy shoved Sokka away. "I already told you." He put the lid back on Riptide and it turned back into a pen. "That was a Hellhound. A monster from my world. It's a bad sign if the monsters are already showing up."

"You see those things often?" Zuko asked.

Percy shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." He looked at Zuko and Sokka and realized he was being cruel, keeping the fact that they had to help him a secret.

"Listen," He blurted out. "I need to tell you something... I was going to tell you at breakfast but I didn't know how to go around it."

Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Don't judge me!" Percy defended himself. "Anyways, so you know how I'm supposed to 'fix the walls' between our worlds or whatever?"

Sokka and Zuko nodded.

"Well, the prophecy said new friends from this world were going to help me. I think it's supposed to be your group of friends." Percy stopped and looked pleadingly at the boys, begging them with his eyes to help.

"So what you're asking is that we drop everything and run around the world while we're on a deadline... to help you?" Zuko folded his arms and looked skeptical.

"Pretty much." Percy winced, knowing how he sounded to them. He never liked when people just expected him to do things for them. "And, the more we wait, the more monsters we'll have to deal with. The walls breaking will only allow more monsters to come over, and how ever many people from this world to go to my world too."

Sokka sighed and rubbed his eyes. "We'll have to discuss this with the rest of the guys back at camp. Let's just finish our shopping and go home."

**Hello everybody! I have an announcement! Annabeth Brady has agreed to Beta for me! *Party music* Thank you to everyone else who said they would too, it means a lot that you guys want this to be a good story!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is The Boy On The Ground. Take two! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Chapter 8**

Katara and Aang stood together on the beach with their feet planted firmly in the warm sand, trying to see who could move the water from farthest away. The cheery sun shone down on their heads and a warm breeze gently played with their hair.

Toph was sitting close by, drawing on the sand. It was nice, quiet and normal; something that didn't happen very often for the young Avatar.

At that moment, he wasn't the Avatar, just Aang; he liked it that way.

"Hey guys? What do you think of Percy?" Aang asked suddenly. "Honestly?" He kept his eyes trained out on the horizon, refusing to look up at Katara.

"I like him!" Toph declared. "He fights _monsters!_ How much cooler can you be? He's not a wimp, that's for sure."

Aang looked slightly offended. "I have to deal with angry spirits all the time." He turned his head to look at her. "That's pretty cool."

Toph shrugged. "It's not the same." She made a little man out of sand with an arrow on his head then squished him with her fist.

Aang winced.

"Truthfully... I like him too." Katara said. She was making a long, ribbon of water dance above her head like a whip.

Aang couldn't help and stare longingly at her. "You do?" He asked quietly.

Katara shrugged, not even looking at him. "Sure... He is a pretty cool guy and seems trustworthy enough for me."

"I can just _feel_ the power radiating off of him, too." Aang added as an afterthought. "He's powerful and yet he seems so normal."

"Hey, Aang?" Toph asked gently.

"Yes?" Aang turned towards her, surprised by the softness of her voice.

She threw a small pebble at him, it hit him in the center of his forehead and bounced off.

"Sneak attack!" She yelled.

Aang looked at her, his expression unamused. Then with a small flick of his wrist, he managed to throw Toph back a couple feet.

Katara started laughing. "Bending battle!" She called and began attacking.

/././././././././././.

"What happened here?" Sokka demanded, he went into what they had begun calling 'big brother mode' as he surveyed the three teenagers on the beach. "Did someone attack you guys? Is anyone hurt?"

Katara laughed and tried to smooth down her hair and dress, trying to stop it looking like she had been caught in a wind storm.

Toph and Aang were no better; Toph's sleeves were smoking slightly and mud caked on her legs, Aang was completely drenched in water and smudges of dirt were splattered across his face.

"Not quite..." Katara told Sokka carefully.

She shrieked with mirth as Aang air bended himself dry, sending a spray of water and mud over everyone around him.

"Just a bending battle."

Aang beamed, "I won." he declared, puffing out his bare chest.

Pushing him from behind, Toph spoke loudly, "Did not! I _so_ won."

"Oh, please." Katara smirked and flicked her hair back. "I think we all know who the real winner was."

Aang and Toph both yelled at her. "Yeah, _me_!"

Zuko's eyes traveled over the three in front of him, his gaze finally rested on Aang who was still sitting in the sand, holding his own feet.

"When did you get so competitive?" He asked.

"I'm not competitive!" Aang grabbed his ankles and rolled on his back. "We were just playing a game... which I happened to win."

Sokka folded his arms and grinned. "I _knew_ you had a competitive side!"

"What's wrong with being competitive?" Percy spoke for the first time.

Toph scrunched her nose, "Is the word competitive starting to sound weird to anyone else?"

Everybody stopped arguing and rolled the word around in their own mouths for a few seconds.

"It_ does_ sound weird." Sokka agreed.

Zuko rolled his eyes. It was hard being the oldest in the group sometimes.

"Alright, back to business." He decided. "We have some stuff to put away and then Percy has something he wants to say to everyone."

Percy's stomach twisted. How were the other kids going to react to his news? Especially Aang. He already had so much to worry about, Percy hated to think that he was adding to the piles of concerns.

"Nice outfit, by the way." Katara complimented Percy.

Percy blushed, feeling absolutely ridiculous in the rags. "Thanks..."

Aang glared at his back as everyone started cleaning up and putting things away.

Zuko nudged Percy, telling him to speak. He knew he had to get it out but Percy just didn't want to. Remembering when he was only a twelve year old kid with the weight of the world on his shoulders still gave him bad dreams.

He started tearing at the long grass swaying at his feet.

"Well, you see..." He started, seemingly nervous, "I have to go on a quest to fix the walls separating our two worlds or whatever, right?" He lifted his green eyes to survey the group. "I think you guys are supposed to come with me." He blurted out. Then he sucked in his breath and waited for the dreaded response. He wasn't afraid of them, only of what they might accuse him of.

"That's is?" Toph yawned. "Boring! I totally saw that one coming... and I'm blind."

Percy turned his head to glare at Toph. "You saw it coming but didn't try to help? Harsh."

She shrugged and grinned. "Hey, it was fun watching you squirm. Besides I-"

"Hey," Aang interrupted. "I have a question!"

Percy motioned for him to speak knowing Aang was like him in this respect.

"How long would it all take? We're kind of on a tight schedule and deadlines..." He trailed off and before he lowered his eyes to the ground, Percy caught sight of the anxious, pained look in the big, grey eyes.

Sokka had seen it too. "It's okay, Aang. We sorted it all out." Sokka gently nudged the younger boy with his shoulder. "When we say that we're going on this mini adventure we mean we're helping Percy but that doesn't mean you'll stop training." He looked up at the sky, as if he was watching for something. "Plus, it's only a matter of time before the Fire Nation finds out we've been hiding in the Fire Lord's summer home."

"I told you, we're safe here." Zuko argued.

Percy surveyed the group sadly. "I'm not going to force anyone to do anything." He said finally. Percy, of all people. Knew what it was like to be told one thing but want to do the complete opposite. "It's completely your own choice if you want to come or not... But it'd be nice if you did." He added on as an afterthought. "Sokka has already promised to come with me; even if none of you guys do."

Sokka pulled his knees up to his chin. His mouth was a thin, hard line, but his eyes held a firm, determined look.

Katara gasped. "You what?" She said angrily. "Sokka, how could you? You're just going to turn your back on us? On _me_?"

Percy winced at her cruel accusations but Sokka held her gaze, evidently used to this.

"Dad said we have to look out for each other, protect each other. You _promised_!" Katara was standing up now, her face flushed and her fists clenched. "How could betray me?"

That was enough. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Percy stood up and help his hands out to protect himself if Katara lashed out. "Hold on! Nobody said anything about betraying anyone, Aang hasn't even said if you guys are coming or not. But Sokka has made the decision to help me."

Katara held his gaze for a second, then backed down. "I know, I'm sorry." She touched her necklace. "I overreacted." She seemed lost in thought for a moment. "I'm staying with Aang, whatever he decides. I am sorry, Sokka. But Aang needs me."

"I'll go with Sokka and Percy!" Toph frowned. "I know Aang still needs help with earth bending but poor, old Sokka would be dead in a minute if I weren't there to protect his sorry butt." She punched Sokka in the arm.

Sokka shrugged. "Yeah, probably." He rubbed his arm and grinned down at the small earth bender.

"So, Avatar," Zuko turned to Aang with his arms across his chest. "What are you going to do? I'll stay with you, whatever you decide. It's your choice."

Aang was still sitting cross-legged on the ground, with his glider in his lap. His head was bowed and his eyes closed.

"I think I need to meditate for a little while." He said. "When do you need to know by?" He asked Percy.

Percy thought quickly. "If I could know by tonight, that'd be great." Percy told him.

Aang nodded and stood up. Without another word, he opened his glider, flew off and disappeared behind a white cloud. Momo chirping and flying behind him.

Percy whistled. "That kid has guts." He commented. "How old is he? Thirteen? And the world is depending on him..." He shook his head. "That's never easy."

Katara snorted and folded her arms. "How would you know?" She asked bitterly. "It's hell. And I'm not even the one everyone looks up to."

"You'd be surprised," Percy returned softly. "Of what I know."

The day seemed to be just a small bit colder and darker as the information of what was about to happen sunk in. Adding another dangerous adventure shouldn't have been that much of a big deal, but they could all feel that this time, it was different.

"Hey!" Percy said brightly. "Do you think you could show me some more bending?" He opened his eyes wide and pleaded with them. He looked so cute that Katara couldn't help but smile at him. She wanted to ruffle his hair like you would to a small child, or a puppy.

He was just hoping nobody noticed the desperate attempt he was making to help these kids not look so hard and saddened.

"Why not?" She said. "What element do you wanna see first?"

"Ha!" Toph laughed. "We all _know_ earth is the best element."

Katara made little clicking sounds with her tongue and shook her head. "Oh, Toph." She said sadly. "Will you never learn? Earth is for bullies, fire is for jerks, we don't have an air bender and so that leaves water. Water is the best." She grabbed Percy's hand and started running for the shore.

"Water tribe!" Sokka yelled over his shoulder as he followed his sister.

Zuko and Toph exchanged glances.

"Did that really just happen? Seriously?"

/./././././.

"So, what's first, Katara?" Percy asked.

The two were standing knee deep in the blue, water, facing each other, just soaking it in. Sokka sat on the sand with his toes wiggling in the water.

"First, its Sifu Katara, got it?" She grinned, her only other pupil had been Aang and he hardly ever called her Sifu Katara. There were really good friends but it was nice to have that respect when teaching.

Percy bowed his head in mock respect. He would play along with her. "Sure thing... Sifu Katara." He kept his head down but he looked up at her through his thick eye lashes. His green eyes danced and sparkled.

"Now," She was all business again. "What do you know about bending?"

Percy blanked. "Uhh, Toph said the earth needed to be commanded, not controlled, it wouldn't move unless I demanded it... right?"

"Sure, but that's earth bending." She started weaving her arms in the same way a stream of water would around a boulder, gently and swiftly. The water around her swirled and danced. "Water is the opposite. You don't have to be the boss, you just have to be in control. All the water needs is slight direction and it will bend."

Percy was staring at the water around her. It was so odd for him to watch someone else have power over his element, but he didn't mind as much as he thought he might. She was so passionate about it, too. Her eyes were sparkling and her whole face was lit up. It would be a shame to rain on her parade...

"That's deep…" Percy said. "Too bad it's all wrong." The satisfying feeling settled in his chest as he popped her bubble. It was almost enough to make him feel bad... Almost.

"Excuse me?" Katara put her hands on her hips.

On the shore Sokka chuckled to himself. He wasn't sure who was going to win this fight but he knew it was going to be good.

"I said,_ you've got it all wrong_." Percy repeated himself. He splashed his hands by his side, feeling the water run over his skin. "The water doesn't like being told what to do. It's wild."

"The water isn't alive." Katara was unamused.

"Isn't it?" Percy countered. "The water is uncontrolled and unpredictable; it's rebellious."

Katara delicately raised an eyebrow at him. "Sure, whatever you say, Percy, but let's move on."

Percy shrugged, the knowing grin still plastered on his face. "Okay."

"Water benders get their power from the Moon and Water spirits..."

"But the moon and I aren't really on the best terms right now." Percy interrupted. It's not his fault she hates all men.

"The Moon is a very gentle, kind and loving spirit!" Sokka yelled from shore.

"Ugh!" Katara threw up her hands in frustration with Percy. "Just do this." She pulled a strand of water out of the ocean and made it spin in a circle, like a dog chasing its tail.

She waited and watched Percy; he didn't move a muscle.

"Are you going to do it?" She asked, finally.

"Yeah, yeah, just a sec." He said, looking bored. Then a mischievous glint came into his eyes.

"Just do as I'm doing!" Katara was becoming extremely frustrated now.

The water just in front of Katara burst forth in a mighty wave and splashed over her head before she had time to react. She stood there, dripping wet and shocked at what Percy had done.

Percy, on the other hand, was laughing as if it was the funniest thing in the world. He flopped on his back and floated, holding his stomach, roaring with mirth.

Katara seethed in silence.

"Oh, come on!" Percy defended himself. "I already know how to move the water around. Show me how to fight with it like you do!"

Katara sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine. You only seem to learn by doing things, so let's do it."

/././././././././

The bright green mountain side was quiet and peaceful. A lively breeze was blowing and making the long grass dance. Aang sat cross legged on a boulder, Momo circling overhead, chasing a large bug.

Aang took a deep breath and waited, he knew he couldn't actually go into the spirit world or talk to Avatar Ruko, thanks to Azula, but it was nice to just sit. No angry spirit, no deranged Fire Nation, no bustling citizen and no insane bender... Just Aang.

After soaking up the moment for a few minutes, Aang felt inclined to actually focus on the issue at hand and the reason he came to meditate. He folded his hands and closed his eyes, slipping intl a deep meditation.

He always felt closer to Monk Gyatso and the other air benders when he was meditating. It was a bitter-sweet feeling.

Thoughts of Percy filled his head, crowding out the memories of the Monks.

Aang could feel himself slipping out of his body. For one wild second, he was terrified. The Avatar spirit had been damaged, this shouldn't be happening.

The terror left him as soon as it had come. This felt completely different somehow. It wasn't the Avatar spirit working; it was something older, more powerful.

A cold disappointment took its place.

But soon, Aang had to focus on what was happening. It was like looking at a moving picture or watching a play.

Percy was in front of him, wrestling with a huge black dog.

Aang tried to move to help but he found he had no control over his limbs or voice. He could only sand frozen and watch.

Soon enough, a dozen arrows entered the body of the dog and it dissolved into yellow dust, blowing away in the wind. Percy scrambled to his feet and Aang realized it was a younger version of Percy. He looked about Aang's age, maybe younger. A blue trident was glowing above his head.

The scene changed.

A slightly older Percy was standing knee deep in an angry ocean facing off a giant man. Aang felt his stomach churn when he saw the giant only had one, big, bloodshot eye in the middle of his forehead.

Before he could try to react again, the scene shifted, Percy was sword fighting with a boy, older than himself with blue eyes, yellow hair and an ugly scar running from his eye to his mouth.

Wait, yellow hair?

Aang tried to look again but he wasn't fast enough.

The world stopped spinning long enough for Aang to watch Percy approach a coffin, he could practically feel the cold and evil radiating off of it. Percy could too, you could tell just by looking at his hard face. Aang shuddered and wished the scene would change.

Luckily for Aang, it did.

Percy looked much older now. He was dropping his sword to kneel down and take something on his shoulders from a beautiful woman, who was changing shape from a woman to different animals. The weight of whatever Percy had taken looked ready to crush him.

They must be getting close to the end now. This Percy didn't look much different from the Percy Aang knew. He was walking through a lake of fire. His face twisted up in pain, and then he was fighting wild monsters. They sight of them turned Aang's blood to ice but Percy was taking them down right and left. Finally, there was Percy, looking so haggard and worn that Aang wondered how he was possibly moving.

He was walking towards the boy with yellow hair and the scar. This time his eyes were flickering from blue to golden. Percy handed the boy a bronze dagger and a terrible scream filled the entire room, shattering the vision. Aang tried to cover his own ears but it was no use. It left Percy and the girl with yellow hair Aang had seen in almost all of the pictures, kissing.

He blushed deeply but felt happy for Percy. He had endured so much and was still so young.

The smell of the ocean filled the air and Aang breathed it in deeply.

"This is my son." A deep, royal voice said kindly. "Keep him safe... He would die for you...In the worst way possible to save a loved one. Please don't make him make that choice. Not again."

With a hard jerk, Aang was back in his own body. He flopped on his back and let out a deep breath. Momo sat next to his head and grabbed at his nose, thinking it was a berry. The grass was tickling his ears so he was forced to sit up again.

The mountainside was burning with the beautiful colours of the sunset. A few fingers of sunlight were still fighting for their time in the sky.

Momo chirped and jumped on Aang's head, glad that he was awake again.

"That was pretty crazy, hey Momo?" Aang scratched between the furry ears of his friend. "We had better get back... They'll be worrying about us."

Picking up his glider, Aang stood up and stretched once before taking off. Wind whistled through his ears as he let himself fall through the clouds. Momo close behind, chattering happily. The ground appeared beneath him, so he opened his glider and rose up on the winds.

Aang almost felt free. More free than he'd felt in a long time. Laughter bubbled up from deep inside his chest and out of his lips because there was something he'd realized when watching Percy's life.

In almost all of the pictures, he had friends surrounding him, fighting with him, for him, or watching, cheering from the sidelines. He never had been alone, friends had protected him. The girl with yellow hair had been there the most. She reminded Aang of Katara somehow.

He smiled as he remembered his own friends.

Sure, they had their faults and everything, but they were all loyal, brave and honest. Love for them kept Aang going. He wouldn't trade them for the world. They _were_ his world.

And Aang would do as the creepy voice had asked him too. He would be Percy's friend and protect him. Just as he realized Percy would protect him.

**Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait! I was at the WinterGrass festival and didn't have any wifi… **

**TWO THINGS! **

**Rashad Eggleston is my hero and you should all go look him up so we can make a fandom for him. **

**My totes-ma-goats awesome beta, Annabeth Brady, is amazing. You can all thank her for a chapter that makes sense! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is The Boy On The Ground. Take two! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Chapter 9**

Percy lay flat on his back, exhausted and worn from the vigorous day of earth and water bending. The two girls had worked him hard. Katara and Percy had gotten along fairly well but Toph had been her usual sassy self and Percy had, of course, given it right back to her on a silver platter.

Toph didn't even mind that he had yelled at her; in fact, she kind of liked to see someone stand up to her. Aang almost never yelled back, sometimes making Toph feel horrible.

The girls were sitting on the stone steps of the summer house, resting in the shade, watching Sokka and Zuko spar in front of them. It was a good fight and they watched, captivated.

"You know," Toph started to say to Percy, "I don't even know why you're so tired. I thought you said that you train every day at that camp of yours."

"Oh, come on!" Katara interrupted before Percy could say anything. "_I_ think he did well!"

Percy chuckled from where he was lying on the ground. "Thanks... I try."

"Is anyone else getting worried about Aang?" Zuko asked.

They watched as he ducked under Sokka's sword and rolled out of the way as it came down close to his face. "A little." Katara admitted, tracing a crack in the stone with her finger. "I'm sure he'll be back soon though." She said, as if reassuring herself.

"If he's not back in an hour, we'll go look for him." Sokka said, leaping back as Zuko thrust a fistful of fire at him.

Katara began stacking a few pebbles by her feet. "It's not like he could have gone into the Spirit World..." she mused.

"Why not? Isn't the Avatar the 'bridge between the worlds'?" Percy asked.

Toph rolled her eyes and groaned.

"He is," Katara explained. "But when we were in Ba Sing Se he was shot in the back with lightning and that blocked all of his chakras; cutting off his connection to the Avatar spirit, as far as I know."

"Of course," Percy waved his hands in the air, which looked quite comical due to him still lying on his back. "He just blocked his chukla's!"

"Chakra's." Katara corrected him.

"Hey, look!" Zuko pointed at the horizon. "Is that Aang?"

Everybody turned around to look and he took that opportunity to cleanly sweep the legs of Sokka from underneath him.

"Just kidding – I win." He informed Sokka.

"No…" Katara shook her head and squinted at the sun. "It _is_ Aang!"

The young air-bender landed lightly on the ground and closed his glider, causing the dust around him to billow up. Momo swooped in and settled on Sokka's head and started licking his paws.

"Aang!" Katara yelled. She ran to meet him and hugged him hard.

She had been a lot more worried than she had let on. Seeing Aang again was a huge relief.

Aang blushed and awkwardly hugged her back. Physical touch between the two had been extremely limited since the Invasion on the Day Of Black Sun.

"What took you so long?" Katara asked, she pulled away from the hug but kept her hands on his shoulders. "You were gone a long time, Aang."

Aang looked past her to Percy, "Good news, guys." He announced and Percy's insides twisted with anticipation. "We're going on a quest!"

"Yeah!" Toph cheered.

Percy breathed a sigh of relief and grinned. He was sitting up now and with the fading light shining on his dark head, making him look almost unreal, Aang's thoughts drifted back to the visions he had seen.

"Are you sure, Aang?" Katara brought him out of his thoughts.

Aang nodded and broke away from her, he went to sit next to Sokka on the ground and started playing with Momo, scratching his ears.

"When do we start?" He asked Percy.

Percy couldn't seem to stop grinning. He was so glad he wasn't doing this alone. "First thing in the morning!"

"I just have one question…" Zuko spoke up.

Percy waved at him to speak.

"Where are we going… exactly?"

All heads turned towards Percy, who smile grew even bigger.

"You're never going to believe this, but I've figured that out." He puffed out his chest and looked proud of himself. "The prophecy said, 'travel up, win the game.' Up on a map in north, so my best guess is to travel north."

"Wow…" Katara looked impressed. "I can't believe you figured that out."

"I know!" Percy agreed with her.

"We should probably all eat and then get to bed." Aang said. "Looks like we've got a lot of traveling tomorrow."

"Hooray…" Toph said sarcastically. "Just what I wanted." She made a face and Aang laughed at her.

Aang couldn't help but watch Percy as they went to eat supper. His arms swung at his side and his back was straight, he look carefree and happy. Aang hoped he could still be himself after everything was all over.

/./././././././././././././.././.

Aang was tossing and turning on one of Appa's outstretched legs. Sleep wouldn't come to him and it was making him restless.

The brutal images of Percy's life came back to him and they made his insides shudder. Some of those monsters were terrible looking, but it wasn't even that… It was the hard, cold look Percy had as he stared them down.

Sighing, Aang dropped a hand to the ground. His fingered brushed the dry earth and he pressed his palm into the dirt. Immediately, he could feel the vibrations around him and he listened to Katara's steady breathing, Toph's light snoring, and Appa and Momo flick their tails or roll over.

Zuko and Sokka were both taking refuge on Appa, so he could feel them as well, but he knew they were there, and that was enough.

The strings that connected them all traced back to Aang and he breathed a sigh of relief. His heart calmed a little as he counted each and every one of them. All that Aang wanted was his friends to be safe.

He had been doing this lately; feeling for them as the all slept. It might sound a little creepy, but it made him feel better when he was anxious or nervous or scared or even just a bit upset.

Somebody stirred, causing Aang to freeze. They got up and began walking away.

Aang's eyes flew open and he could just make out Percy's back as he disappeared into the trees.

Was he leaving them? 

With no other thought, Aang leapt off Appa and started making his way to follow Percy as quietly as he could, but he wasn't quite enough.

"Aang?" A sleepy voice called softly to him.

Aang turned around, Toph's dark head was poking out of her earth tent. She rubbed her eyes.

"Toph? Its okay, go back to sleep. I can handle this." Aang assured her.

Her dull eyes seemed to pierce him and Aang understood why they all forgot she was blind from time to time.

"Okay, but call me if you need me." She told him.

"You got it." He said to her disappearing head.

Quickly now, Aang followed where he had seen Percy go when it all made sense. He was going to the beach.

Aang used air-bending to make his steps light and soundless. Katara always said it was creepy, like a shadow was following her when he did this.

The stars were twinkling and the moon was shining brightly, Aang felt a quiet peace fall over him. The night time was always so still.

Finally, he made it to the beach.

Percy was standing just at the water, contemplating and brooding.

Using air-bending again, Aang sup himself up on a large boulder and hide under the brush growing there. It scratched his hands and head but he didn't move.

Percy whipped around and studied the wildlife behind him, his eyes grazed over Aang's hiding place and Aang held his breath.

Only when he finally turned around again, did Aang allow himself to breath.

The waves were breaking on the sand, and a few night birds were singing. Bugs were buzzing and the wind was still blowing softly. Aang watched an ant crawl under his nose and realized that the earth never really slept. It was all still breathing. And it was his to protect from harm.

He sluggishly drew himself from that thought and watched Percy, refusing to allow his mind to wander.

Percy was standing with his back to Aang, watching the water. Then, a wall of mist rose up before him and stayed there.

Aang was puzzled and only got more confused when Percy swore and then dove into the dark waves.

He was gone for a long time before his head finally broke the surface and he swam to shore

Aang realized with a jolt that he was completely dry.

Percy was carrying a big jewel in his hands, he brought up the wall of mist again and then set his sword in the sand, standing upright. Placing the jewel carefully on top, he started moving it gently about. Until a moonbeam caught the jewel, making the wall of mist light up in a brilliant rainbow.

The wall of mist seemed to satisfy Percy, he started digging in his clothing and then brought out a small, leather bag.

Aang sucked in his breath when Percy opened it up for it was filled with large, glittering, solid gold coins.

Percy turned around and his eyes searched the boulder again. Aang muscles tensed and he froze, fear clenching his stomach. It didn't go away until Percy had twisted around again.

He took one glittering coin in his hand and threw it into the wall of mist. Aang wasn't sure what Percy was expecting because he seemed confused when it flew through and landed with a small, 'plop' in the water behind it.

The coin was still visible through the water, Percy went around and picked it up.

He mumbled a few words under his breath and tried again.

The same thing happened the second time and the third time. Percy was getting more and more frustrated with it. The scene was almost painful for Aang to watch.

He didn't know what was supposed to happen but whatever it was seemed important to Percy.

By the fourth try, Percy was so fed up, he threw the coin as far out as he could. The jewel following closely behind.

Even though Aang had already been plagued with the feeling that he was intruding, Percy only made it worse by sitting himself on the sand and folding his knees under his chin.

Aang finally decided it was time for him to go. As quietly as he could, he slipped out from underneath the brush and crept away.

Percy didn't turn around.

Aang made it back to camp without any problems, but there was a heaviness in his chest that he couldn't explain.

That had been the Percy one would have expected to see after all he had gone through. Alone and defeated.

It scared Aang more than the mighty warrior Percy.

He tossed for a few minutes on Appa, and didn't fall asleep for a long time. Long after Percy had come back and started drooling.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././..

"Rise and shine! Up, up, up!" Sokka yelled, banging a pot and spoon together. "We've got places to go and people to beat! Up, up, up!"

The ground under him twisted, causing him to fall over and land on his back.

"Oof!"

"Seriously, shut up, Sokka!" Toph growled from her earth tent.

"No!" Sokka scrambled up and brushed the dust from his Fire Nation uniform. "Look at the sun! It's time to go!"

"I can't look at the sun." Toph commented, her head appearing from her tent. "_I'm blind_!"

Sokka scratched the back of his head. "Oh… Right. I forgot."

Toph let out a muffled scream of frustration.

"You're just going to have to take my word for it!" Sokka resumed his job as the pot and spoon clangor. "Time to wake up!"

A strand of water whipped Sokka in the head. "_Please,_ shut up." Katara implored. "The whole Fire Nation can hear you."

"Yeah… " Percy piped up, he rolled off Appa and hit the ground doing push-ups. "Talk about a rude awakening."

"What are you doing?" Katara asked while tearing down her tent.

"Oh…" Percy seemed to realize what he was doing. "Push-ups?"

"But why?" Katara was rolling her tent now.

"Habit, I guess." Percy answered. "Keeps me in shape when I'm not at camp and stuff."

Sokka rolled his eyes, hating to be outdone. "Can we please just get packed?"

"We are packed, Sokka!" Aang laughed, "You didn't do anything."

Sokka looked sheepishly at the camp, Appa's saddle was all packed and tied down, and all that was left was his pack of stuff.

"Oh, right, I'll do that now." He said.

"Are you ready, buddy?" Aang asked Appa from on top of his head. "You're getting out of shape, huh?"

"Wait…" Percy was finished with his push-ups now and was standing up. "We're riding _that_?"

"Sure." Aang said. "He's really fast and strong!"

"Really?" Percy looked horrified.

Aang laughed again. "You didn't think we were walking, did you?"

Percy folded his arms and pouted. "Yeah, actually, I did."

"We tried that, once." Sokka piped up. "We walked right into a Fire Nation war camp."

Zuko looked up from where he was checking the rope. "You did? When was that?"

"A long time ago." Katara looked thoughtful. "Before we made it to the North Pole…" She shook her head. "Gosh, that seems like a lifetime ago."

"Was that before or after the whole mess with the pirates?" Sokka asked, he was thinking hard, trying to remember.

"After, wasn't it?" Aang said, he scratched Momo's ears. "What do you think, Momo?"

"How did you guys escape?" Toph asked. "I know it wasn't any earth bending."

"Jet saved us." Katara touched her cheek and lowered her eyes. He was painful to talk about ever since Ba Sing Se.

There was a moment of involuntary silence for the young Freedom Fighter.

Percy looked between all the faces and decided not to ask who Jet was. He could recognize a touchy subject pretty quickly.

"We should get going." Aang decided.

Sokka and Zuko started scrambling up the side of Appa while Aang reached down and pulled Katara up without effort. She blushed and quickly let go of his hand.

"Gunna go, Sea Legs?" Toph asked Percy.

"I'd rather not." Percy replied dryly. "My last ride on a giant beast didn't go over so well. Not the most pleasant experience in the world."

"I don't like air travel either." Toph reasoned. "I get air sick and I can't see anything, I _think _you're going to live."

"_Air_?" Percy yelled. "_It flies_?"

"What did you think he did?" Aang asked.

Percy just shook his head violently. Toph laughed and grabbed his upper arm, then she launched them into the air with earth bending and they landed gracefully on the saddle.

Percy clutched the side of a tent that was poking out.

"Yip yip, Appa!" Aang called.

The giant beast flicked its tail and rose up above the ground.

"No, no, noooo." Percy moaned.

Aang turned around to look at Percy. "Could you calm down? Appa's already nervous around your strong aura."

"Why are you so scared to fly anyways?" Katara asked.

Percy hadn't opened his eyes yet. They were all scrunched together and Katara thought that he looked like a little kid again.

"I was _personally_ promised - by the god of the skies, no less - to get blasted out of the sky with lightning next time I was in the air." Percy announced.

Toph looked impressed. "How did you mange that?"

Percy shrugged. "I can't even remember right now." He stuck his lower lip out in a pout. "I don't want to get shot with lightning."

"If it's lightning you're afraid of, we can handle it." Zuko grinned up at Aang.

"Hm, maybe." Aang agreed.

"And besides, do you see any gods here?" Sokka reasoned. "For now, you can just sit back and enjoy the ride." He put his hands behind his head and tried to lean back but he accidently leaned onto Toph.

"Hey!" She yelled and shoved him away from her with a deep blush on her cheeks.

Katara laughed, "You don't have to worry." She consoled Percy. "I completely trust Appa and Aang in the air. It's their element and they've saved us so many times…"

Aang had turned back to watch where they were going, but he still blushed when Katara said that. The proud sparkle in his eyes was lost on Appa's head.

"Okay…" Percy said tentatively. He lowly loosened his grip. "I don't even think the walls would allowed Zeus over yet anyways."

"I'd really like to know how you managed to get a threat that big." Zuko mused.

Percy shrugged. "It's kind of a long story."

Aang recognized the tone of voice he used - it was the same one he used when people tried to get him to talk about himself and make him seem like a hero when everything he did was just fluke.

But Aang was curious…

"We have time!" Aang decided. "You could tell us now."

"Actually, I don't think we do have time." Sokka peered over the edge of Appa. "I think I see a Fire Nation camp or something down there."

Zuko crawled over a looked out too. "Yup, definitely a war camp. Looks like most of them are still sleeping though. We haven't been spotted yet."

"Come on, Aang." Katara stood up, "Err, there aren't any clouds to bend."

She looked around unsure of what to do.

Aang looked around, in the early morning there was only a few wispy clouds, suspended in the thin air. Nothing big or thick enough to be of any use.

"Didn't that bloodbender teach you how to take water from thin air?" Aang asked, also standing up.

Just watching his newly found friends walk around like that made Percy's stomach churn.

Katara used the technique Hama the blood-bender had taught her and pulled water out of the air. Aang helped her turn it into a cloud and cover the bottom of Appa without looking suspicious or too noticeable.

As they flew away a loud argument broke out in the camp underneath them.

"I wonder why there was a camp in the middle of the Fire Nation…" Zuko mused.

Toph laughed. "Just listen to them! They sound like a bunch of chicken squirrels."

"Chicken squirrels?" Percy's mouth hung open.

"Oh, yeah." Toph continued. "The loudest animals ever! My mother thought they were cute and really like their eggs so we had a bunch."

"But… chicken squirrels?" Percy was still trying to understand. "You mean a half chicken half squirrel type thing?"

"Why is that so hard to understand?" Zuko asked. "They're the most common pest in the Fire Nation, but the Earth Kingdom breeds them and keeps them as pets. It's disgusting."

He seemed to remember there was an Earth Kingdom citizen in his midst.

"Oh, no offense though." He said.

Toph shrugged. "None taken… I agree. You wouldn't_ believe_ how many I've gotten rid of but they just keep coming back."

"That's so gross." Percy decided.

"So have you never heard of an alligator bear either?" Katara asked, still keeping the cloud around them.

"Or badger moles?" Aang asked.

"Ewww!" Percy covered his ears. "Gross! No way! This world is sick."

"Yeah…" Zuko shrugged. "It is, isn't it?"

"Hey! Just because we have a few gross animals doesn't mean our world is bad. I like it here." Toph defended her world. "Percy's world doesn't have benders or an Avatar or anything as cool as Appa."

"That's true." Percy uncovered his eyes. "But those are some disgusting creatures."

And with that, all thoughts of Percy's adventures with Zeus had slipped everyone's mind. Everyone's except Percy's.

**Everybody needs to say thank you to my totes-ma-goats awesome Beta!**


End file.
